New Classmates, Creepy Pastas
by LanaAsahi
Summary: Candy esta en su última semana de vacaciones, por las noticias dicen que apareció un tornado encima de un bosque, la siguiente noticia és: Los CreppyPasta son reales! Candy tendra que ir a classe con algunos de ellos que se volveran amigos muy intimos, accepto OC. CreepyPastasxOC's.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1  
Bueno, todo esto comenzó por una simple casualidad, ahora soy la presidenta, la líder o como lo llaméis de una temida alianza, sin esa casualidad seguro que sería la mujer que nunca fue importante ni necesaria en el colegio y el instituto, con unas amigas que en realidad nunca te llamaban para decirte 'Hemos quedado el sábado a las cinco en la plaza'. Y los chicos pensando que eres una idiota. La primera y única víctima de burlas. Ya, gracias a esa extraña casualidad y esa increíble intuición de hace seis años, he sido la más temida, respetada y la mejor amiga que tuvo alguien.  
Todo ocurrió hace seis años, yo acabe primero de secundaria. Bastante bien, aun que tenía que hacer examen de recuperación de mates, que había suspendido por un punto. Bueno la casualidad fue en dos días antes de comenzar curso. Apareció en el cielo un remolino negro que después fue descendiendo hasta no sé qué punto de esta, de apariencia grande, pero en realidad pequeña ciudad a la que si digo el nombre no os sonara ni aun que seáis de España, pero si digo el nombre de una ciudad de la misma provincia o la capital tal vez os suene. El nombre es Balaguer ¿Os suena? Pues una ciudad más pequeña pero de la misma provincia es Barcelona y la capital es bastante famosa porque allí vive mucha gente y algunos son ricos. Madrid. Bueno, el remolino descendió. No sé qué era. Eran las nueve y veintitrés de la mañana. Horas después alrededor de las tres y cuarto de la tarde puse las noticias.  
-Bueno, el acontecimiento importante de hoy es que en Balaguer, Cataluña, apareció un remolino, no se sabe lo que es y desapareció, pero podría ser un portal ya que varios expertos nos dicen que de ellos salieron seres extraños, monstruos. Uno de ellos muy conocido, es Slender man-Dijo el locutor.  
-Podrían venir en son de paz ya que por ahora no han atacado y el alcalde dará, en unos minutos, una charla con el líder conocido como Zalgo-Dijo la locutora.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2  
-Ahora lo veremos en directo-Dijo el locutor. Pusieron una imagen en grande.  
Allí estaban el alcalde y tapado estaba Zalgo en una sombra.  
-Venga, comencemos-Dijo el alcalde-¿Venís en paz?  
-La verdad es, si, venimos en paz, y a la vez no.  
-¿Qué está diciendo?  
-Veréis, yo seré el más malvado pero eso no quiere decir que todos me respeten. ¿Entiende?  
-No comprendo, no puedo hacerlo si estas camuflado.  
-Veras, hay unos que quieren notar y enseñan su aspecto y otros prefieren el incognito, hay unos que ya sorprenden enseñando su aspecto-Dijo Zalgo, el alcalde asintió-Bueno, es igual que a usted, es el alcalde, pero no todos le hacen caso, y los míos, asustar o matar es como su profesión y no van a parar aun que lo mande, tampoco quiero…  
-Pero no puedo dejar que los maten a todos, ¡Podemos luchar contra vosotros!  
-Primero, no podéis, seremos menos pero somos más fuertes y segundo, haremos un servicio a la comunidad y haremos desaparecer a los que se porten mal.  
-Vale, vale-Acabo el alcalde.  
-Esa era la mayor parte de la charla, no hay más tiempo y nos tenemos que ir-Dijo el hombre-Podemos estar tranquilos.  
-Buenas tardes y que tengan buenos días-Dijo la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.  
Bueno yo tenía la impresión de que Zalgo decía la verdad y a la vez mentía, dijo 'haremos desaparecer a los que se portan mal' ¿Pero qué tipo de mal? ¿Los que violan las leyes y maltratan o los que se portan mal como los niños pequeños que contradicen, no escuchan o se portan mal? Por qué hay varios tipos de describir la palabra mal. Bueno, pasó un día más y cualquiera de mi clase y las otras clases de mí y de otros colegios, no querrían que el día terminara y después de despertarse tuvieran que volver a ese sitio. Me acuerdo que hace dos años, yo iba a sexto curso y después del puente de Pascua volví al cole y mientras llegaba a la entrada delante mío había una mujer y en sus brazos una niña pequeña de unos dos o tres años que estaba llorando. Cuando entramos oí al conserje, una mujer rubia de pelo cortó que por las mañanas y las tardes vigilando la puerta, preguntando a la mujer porque lloraba la niña y la mujer respondió que lloraba por que no querría volver al colegio. Mi hermano tampoco estaba ilusionado, aun que le gustaba el cole e iba a comenzar primaria. Después estaba mi hermana que se pasó medio verano trabajando y tenía que volver a la Universidad, estudiaba Negocios de todo tipo y los libros estaban en inglés. Pues el día pasó.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3  
Bien, aquí es donde lo conocí, mejor dicho donde lo vi por primera vez, en la clase de segundo de ESO del colegio Pia de Balaguer. Eran las nueve y cinco y nos estábamos sentando en los pupitres, así éramos esta clase, sonaba la campana a las nueve en punto y, en una clase normal serian tres minutos, pero en la nuestra tardábamos cinco minutos en subir, dejar los abrigos (si llevábamos) y entre charlas y gritos cinco minutos, a veces diez. Buenos, las tutoras no hicieron callar, las conocíamos del año pasado, una era de Ciencias Naturales y la que nos grito era de Ingles.  
-Bien este año tenemos un alumno nuevo-Dijo la de Naturales, se llamaba Marta.  
-Lo abríais visto a fuera pero por algunas razones no podía ser-Dijo Mari Ángel, la de Ingles.  
-Como habréis visto en los periódicos, las noticias o en la calle cuando paso, hubo un 'porta' como dijeron algunos, de ellos salieron monstruos o seres raros, sin ofender-Dijo Marta.  
-Pues aun sean monstruos o no los menores deben de tener estudios quieran o no, fue una parte que acordó el alcalde con el líder de ellos en las noticias de la noche ayer-Dijo Mari Ángel.  
-Pues este año habrán cursos con estos seres, así que no es de extrañar, pues en esta clase tenemos a uno, puedes pasar-Dijo Marta, en la clase entro un chico, al principio estaba ocupada con otra cosa y no miraba, me di cuenta cuando dijeron su nombre-Este será vuestro nuevo compañero de clase, Jeff.  
Entonces me fije, delante de la clase entre la pizarra y el proyector había un chico, de pelo largo, negro y algo enredado, llevaba una sudadera con capucha blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros, en lo que casi todos se fijaron era en su sonrisa y sus ojos, ellos no sabían lo que se contaba de Jeff el asesino, Jeff the Killer, seguramente yo era la que lo sabía. No podía cerrar los ojos y su sonrisa le duraría para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La primera hora iba a terminar, faltaban cinco minutos, al sonar el timbre de cambio de clase, todos hicieron lo que hacían siempre, levantarse de los pupitres, hablar, correr, gritar y charlar con chicos de otras clases. Pero antes se reunieron todos los de la clase, hablaron de Jeff y lo raro que parecía su aspecto.  
-¿Por qué esta así?-Pregunto Ares, la más charlatana y mandona de la clase.  
-Sera que tuvo algún accidente al nacer-Dijo Rachit, un moro que parecía idiota, vino el año pasado y siempre llamaba negro a Mike, era negro sí, pero Rachit era igual de negro.  
-Es por que se quemó-Dije, todos me miraron.  
-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-Dijo Joan, para mí era el más tonto de la clase.  
-Lo leí una vez, lo llaman Jeff the Killer, Jeff el asesino el que siempre dice vete a dormir, go to sleep, a sus víctimas, antes era normal, pero un día trasladaron a su padre por un ascenso en el trabajo. Una mujer llamada Bárbara le invito al cumple de su hijo pequeño. El día siguiente, mientras esperaba el bus con su hermano Liu unos chicos vinieron hacia ellos y los amenazaron si no daban su dinero, en un ataque que tuvo, Jeff les ataco, clavando el cuchillo que llevaban dos se los chicos a sus hombros e hizo daño al otro, Pues el día de la fiesta se vistió con una sudadera blanca y pantalones y zapatos negros. Pues volvieron a aparecer esos tíos, Jeff tuvo otra vez uno de sus ataques, mato a dos de ellos, pero antes, los chicos le rociaron con vodka, pues faltaba uno, el jefe o algo así, los padres que habían allí con los hijos los miraban, Jeff corrió al baño, entonces el otro le siguió. El tipo ese, hizo que los dos se quemaran por la vodka, el detergente y cerillas, Jeff se cayó por las escaleras, cuando despertó en el hospital, le quitaron las vendas y dijeron que su hermano Liu lo sacaron de la cárcel porque él se echó la culpa a si mismo por hacer daño a los chicos. Esa noche estaba en casa, se había vuelto loco, su pelo paso de castaño a negro y su piel se puso blanca por el detergente. Por la noche su madre se despertó y fue al baño, allí estaba Jeff con un cuchillo cortándose las mejillas, dijo que lo hacía para sonreír para siempre y se había quemado los parpados porque sus ojos se cansaban. Su madre lo engaño y dijo que iría a despertar a su padre para que viera lo hermoso que estaba. La madre despertó a su marido y dio que cogiera el arma, pero apareció Jeff. Liu que estaba en la cama oyó el ruido pero después se puso a dormir de nuevo y cuando se estuvo a punto de dormir, se sintió vigilado y encima de él estaba Jeff que le tapó la boca y dijo: No te preocupes, solo ves a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Bueno, paso la segunda hora y fuimos al recreo, las chicas nos sentamos en la hierba cerca de un banco en la otra punta del patio, esas chicas eran muy buenas, algunas, Ares me caía fatal, siempre gritándome, bueno, tampoco me invitaban a sus salidas, a veces me invitaban a alguna fiesta.  
-Vaya-Me dijo Paula-¿Cómo sabias tantas cosas de ese chico?  
-Lo leí en algún sitio-Conteste, yo estaba apoyada en un árbol, mire atrás y vi a Jeff apoyado en el muro blanco que separaba el patio del colegio con el hueco en construcción al lado de un piso. Me levante, tuve la sensación de que tenía que hacer algo.  
-¿A dónde vas?-Me pregunto Claudia.  
-Tengo que ir a ver una cosa-Dije. Di la vuelta y fui donde estaba Jeff-¡AAAaa...!  
-¡Ten más cuidado!-Dijo la fantasma que me asusto, estaba caminando, salió del árbol de alado y me dio un susto, era una chica, de doce, casi trece años porque iba a primero de secundaria, era rubia y de ojos azules y piel pálida, llevaba un vestido, parecido a esas túnicas antiguas que se hacían servir de pijama, era de color gris, pero en su originalidad debía ser blanco y estaba manchado de sangre, la chica se marchó, pero su ropa y su pelo me sonaban de algo, mas tenía algo raro, llevaba un mensaje subliminal que me inconsciente vio, pero mis ojos no. Bueno, me acerque a Jeff, soltó una risa.  
-Vaya, ¿No me tienes miedo?-Dijo.  
-¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?  
-Bueno, lo tendrías si…  
-¿Si supiera que eres un asesino?-Dije, me miro sorprendido-Tampoco me puedes hacer nada…  
-¿A no?  
-Zalgo acordó no matar a buenos y estamos en un colegio, no llevas ningún cuchillo-Solté.  
-¿Cómo sabes que utilizaría un cuchillo?  
-Pues, porque matas con uno.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-No te lo diré…  
-¿Eres una listilla?  
-Pues…-No termine, apareció Elena, una chica de mi clase con otra de cuarto de secundaria, Gislam otra mora, normalmente serian tres, Elena, Gislam y Sabah, pero la última ya termino ESO.  
-Eh, mira… Es ese extraño-Comenzó Elena, ya sabía a donde quería llegar, su especialidad era criticar.  
-Oh… Esta con la perrita-Dijo Gislam.  
-Ya se, te llamaremos… Hem…-Elena no supo continuar, entonces Gislam le susurro algo-… Ho que bueno…  
-Oye ¿No podrías cortarte el pelo?  
-Y ya que estas también a que te hagan una cirugía plástica-Dijo Elena y las dos se rieron.  
-Y ya que sacáis el tema, ¿Por qué no vais vosotras? La necesitaríais-Dije-Una buena cirugía facial y un corte mejor, Elena siempre te digo que te cortes el pelo un poco para volverlo a tener rubio y no negro y castaño.  
-¿Pero de que hablas perrita?  
-De nada hijas de puta-Dije.  
-¿Cómo?-Dijo Gislam.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno intento hacer los capitulos mas largos y para ser sincera, hace ya mucho que comenze ha escribir esto, solo que lo deje abandonado y olvidado.

Este capitulo en realidad es el 6 y el 7 unidos.

* * *

_**Capitulo-6**_

-Nada, cabronas-Dije. Las dos se fueron, ofendidas, claro.

-Por qué hiciste eso?-Me pregunto Jeff.

-Alguien tenía que decirles la verdad-Dije.

-Con insultos?

-Con insultos...

-Quiero enseñarte un sitio-Me dijo.

-¿Cuál?

-Ven...-Me invito a seguirle y detras de él apareció un portal.

Aparecimos en medio de un bosque, todo estaba oscuro, apenas entraba luz.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunte.

-Estamos en lo que llaman CreepyWorld-Dijo-Aun que en realidad no tiene nombre.

-¿Es de dónde vienes?

-Si, supongo que no hay casi nadie...-Dijo.

No le dije nnada, me limite a mirar lo que había alrededor.

-Vamos...-Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia delante-No te pierdas, esto podría ser peligroso... umm... Terrorifico... o mejor peligroso? Talvez las dos cosas

Comenzo a reirse como un psicopata.

Salimos del bosque. Extrañamente era de noche, la luna era enorme y todo el cielo estaba recubierto de estrellas, como decia mi padre: _''Muchas estrellas reunidas y el cielo completamente oscuro, solo se veían esas estrellas y algunas no tan juntas. Parece como si se hubiera derramado leche en el cielo''_ Suele decir algo como eso. No solo estrellas, sino también algunas que otras nebulosas y hasta algún que otro planeta.

Jeff se tumbó en la hierba.

-Que diferencia...-Dije.

-¿Eh?

-Que cuando miro el cielo por las noches no se ven tantas estrellas...-Dije, aun que este Jeff tampoco se parece al CreepyPasta.

-Yo no me fijo en eso-Me contestó-Estoy demaciado ocupado...

-Ya... Matando...-Se me escapó.

-Ya... A los humanos que infestan ese planeta-Dijo despreocupado-¿No te gustaria que tus enemigos desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra?

-Bueno... em...-iba a contestar pero me interrumpio.

-Sino tienes amigos, almenos tendras enemigos ¿No?-Que querria decir con eso?

-¿Como? Si tengo enemigos! Y también amigos!

-Bueno...

Se oyó una música.

-Es el timbre de fin del recreo ¿Tamto tiempo a pasado?-Dije- ¡Ah! Llegaremos tarde!

Coguí a Jeff por la sudadera y lo arrastre, al poco este reaccionó y comenzó a correr conmigo. Llegamos otra vez al patio.

-¿A que vino tanta prisa?

-No todos los profes son amables, aun menos la de Lengua Catalana.

Llegamos a classe, por suerte la profe aun no habia llegado.

**Despues de las classes**

Salí del instituto, sin duda Mates no era lo sente un rato en la escalera fuera del colegio.

-Oye...-Dijo Jeff detras mio. Por poco y me da un paro cardiaco, este sin duda se dedicaba a matar-...Tengo que enseñarte algo... mas bien presentarte a alguien, seguro que lo conoces, pero nada es mejor que conocerlo en persona.

Me llevo a un bosque cerca de un rio que estaba no muy lejos del instituto. Me señaló a lo lejos, una cabaña entre los arboles, de las veces que pase por alli, nunca la he visto. La cabaña era bastante grande, tenia un jerdin con una caseta de perro y en un arbol habia una casa.

-Hola, hola-Dijo Jeff entrando en la cabaña, de respuesta salio una sarten disparada de una habitacion directa a Jeff.

Jeff la tuvo que esquivar, de la habitacion salió un hombre alto, de piel palida, con tentaculos y vestido con un traje negro y un delantal

-Maldito Jeff! Mira lo que me hiciste, no me lo puedo limpiar-Dijo el hombre, señalando donde tendria que estar su cara, pero en ella solo habia un intento de dibujo de una cara.

-Hola Slendy-Dijo Jeff-Te presento a...

-Vaya forma de tratar a la gente, la acabas de conocer y ya se te ha olvidado el nombre-Dijo SlenderMan.

-Tu los matas-Dijo Jeff.

-Pero eso es diferente-Contesto SlenderMan-Pero olvidarte ya de su nombre...

-Creo... creo que niciquiera he dicho mi nombre-Dije-Me llamo Candy, Candy Anderson.

-Yo soy SlenderMan-Me dijo. De repente aparecio un animal corriendo por un pasadizo y se abalanzo sobre Jeff.

-Este es mi perro, -Dijo Jeff, este tampoco se parecia al CreepyPasta.

* * *

**Bueno, sineto mucho no haberlo hecho mas largo, me quede sin inspiracion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo-7_**

-¿Asi que ?-Dije.

-Si!-Contesto Jeff.

-Jeff, sera mejor que me digas como quito el retulador!-Dijo SlenderMan.

-A mi que me cuentas, yo no te lo he dibujado-Dijo Jeff-Yo the hubiera hecho mas hermoso, pero no tanto como yo, claro...

-Te dare una ultima oportunidad-Dijo SlenderMan, uno de sus tentaculos se diriguio a la habitacion de antes, que era una cocina y volvio con un plato de espaguetis-¿Sabes que yo te hago el desayuno, almuerzo, comida y cena?

-Si...

-Pues como no me lo digas, te quedaras sin comida, tendras que hacertela tu solito-Dijo.

-Pero que yo no fui...

-¡Jeff...!-SlenderMan tiro el plato por la ventana-Ahora te espabilas solito.

Mientras esos dos discutian me sente a una silla giratoria y me puse de espaldas a un ordenador, Smile me acompañó y se sento a mi lado.

-¿Te gusta que te tiren una pelota o un palo?-Le pregunte. Smile sonrió aun mas.

-¡JEFF TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI ORDENADOR!-De la pantalla salió un chico e hizo que me cayera al suelo-Ah... Tu no eres Jeff... Ni si quiera eres un chico... ¿Quien eres?

-Me llamo Candy-Dije levantandome.

-Yo soy BEN-Dijo-Pense que eras Jeff ya que él siempre va con ese perro...

-Ah...-Me sono el mobil-Si?

_-Donde estas hija..._

-Pues en... el comedor... del coleguio...

_-Ah pues... llevas dinero?_

-Si, claro que si...

_-Bueno, adios cariño..._

-Adios, adios-Dije y colgue.

-¿Me dejas tu mobil?

-Pues...-Iba a darselo, pero me lo pense-¡No!

-¿Porque?

-Porque no confio en ti-Dije abrazando el mobil y dandole un beso-Si me lo rompes mis padres y mi hermana no me regalaran otro nunca mas...

-Bueno vale...

-Oye ¿A que colegio vas?-Pregunte, no le he visto hasta hoy y al ser menor tenia que ir a uno.

-Al mismo que tu

-Impossible, no te he visto en toda la mañana...

-Yo quise ir al mismo coleguio que Jeff, Masky y Eyeless Jack , solo que nos pusieron en diferentes classes...

-Pero aun asi...

-Admas controle el ordenador de classe y me expulsaron un poquitin-Dijo.

-¡Ah!

-Es increible que aun no hayan expulsado a Jeff por no hacer escandalo punlico-Dijo.

-¿Como va ha hacerlo si se ha pasado 4 horas que duran las classes durmiendo o creo que es lo que estaba haciendo...

-Cuando se aburra de dormir, no durara ni una hora, lo hecharan enseguida...

-Podre quedarme a comer?

-Si, talvez Slendy te prepare algo, a él le gusta cocinar, pero antes tiene que acabar con Jeff, pobrecillo, por una vez en que no ha hecho nada...

-Entonces ¿Quien lo hizo?

-Yo no-Dijo-Eyeless Jack tampoco pudo ser, asi que talvez fue Masky

* * *

**Este me quedo corto, esque estos dias no me inspiro**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo-8 _**

**_Bloody Mary_**

**_3ra persona_**

Jeff y Slendy seguían discutiendo, hasta que en el piso de arriba se oyeron unos ruidos.  
-Quien mas hay?-Pregunto Jeff.  
-Que yo sepa... nadie... no vi ni oí a nadie entrar-Dijo Slendy. Estos dos fueron corriendo al piso de arriba, seguidos por Candy, BEN y Smile.  
-Los ruidos vienen de...  
-La habitacion de Jack-Dijo Slendy interrumpiendo a BEN.  
Jeff cogió el pomo-No voy a abrirla, quien sabe lo que hay allí. BEN  
-Yo soy el menor, no voy a acercarme... Slendy...  
-BEN!  
Candy fue a la puerta, cogió el pomo y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Jeff cogió su cuchillo y Slendy sacó los tentáculos. Acabó de abrir la puerta, solo había una persona allí, sentada en la cama con un libro.  
-Ah~ Jack, no nos asustes así...-Dijo Jeff  
-Pensamos que había alguien-Dijo BEN.  
-Soys monstruos y os asustado por si había alguien?-Dijo Candy-Que classe de monstruos sois?  
No pasó gran cosa en casa de Jeff, Slendy o de quien sea.  
En el colegio. Antes de entrar a clase.  
Candy fue al baño. Se mojó el rostro, extrañamente no se sentía tan bien como antes.  
-Te pasa algo?-Oyó una voz y miró atrás y a los lados pero no había nadie, volvió a mirar al espejo  
-AH!-En el espejo estaba esa niña rubia con el camisón ensangrentado, muy pálida con ojeras y ojos azules-E-Eres tu... la niña esa...  
-Soy conocida como Bloody Mary-Dijo dandole la mano.  
-Yo soy Candy-Dijo.  
Pasadas las clases.  
-Sociales es la mejor clase del mundo-Dijo Jeff.  
-Para dormir?-Pregunto Candy.  
-Si...  
-Vaya Jeff ¿Aun no estas expulsado?-Pregunto masky.  
-Si sigo así, tal vez no... o si...-Dijo Jeff-Que os toco hoy.  
-El profe de gimnasia esta enfermo y tuvimos que hacer Tecnología y Naturales con los de 4to, los profes no dejaron de avisarnos ni a mi ni a Jack... No hay nada mejor que tener a alguien conocido en clase, por allí viene... Olé Jack, ojala otro profe se pusiera enfermo mañana.  
-Impossible, mañana haremos asignaturas con temas que no sabes ya que no lo habéis aprendido, ademas de que mañana es sabado.  
-Vaya... vuelves a hablar-Dijo Jeff.  
-Vete a pastar-Jack se marcha.  
-Me ha mandado a la mierda?-Pregunto Jeff.  
-Tenias que preguntarlo?-Pregunto Candy.  
-Esque...  
-Vaya, que maleducado, soy Masky  
-Yo soy Candy.  
-Tiene un primo-Dijo Jeff  
-No es mi primo...  
-Se llama Smile Face, es un chaval que me plagió y se cosió una sonrisa y después se puso una mascara, ademas de que Jack es su primo segundo-Dijo Jeff.  
-Que no somos ni familia puto imbécil deforme, que de hermoso no tienes ni pizca, por eso todos huyen de ti, eres horrendo y aun te llamas a ti mismo hermoso!  
-Sucias mentiras! Solo estas celoso de mi hermosidad!  
-Yoooo... me largo-Dijo Candy.  
Antes de salir del pasillo.  
-Hola hola  
-Hola Bloody Mary...  
-A donde vas?  
-A casa de un amigo, quieres venir?  
-Si!  
En casa de Slendy  
-Hola-Dijo Candy  
-Ñe... hola-Dijo BEN desde la otra habitación mientras jugaba a la play.  
Candy y Mary entraron en la sala.  
BEN miro a la chica que iba con Candy.  
-Yo soy Bloody Mary.  
-Yo BEN, donde están Jeff y Masky?  
-Discutiendo por alli-Dijo Candy.  
-Hola-Vino SlenderMan-Yo soy SlenderMan., quien eres tu niñita?  
-Soy Bloody Mary... ¿SlenderMan? Te llamas así? Yo te vi antes, tu... antes de morir... te vi... me vigiladas...  
-Seguramemte fuiste una de mis victimas...  
-Eres muy malo-Dijo Mary.  
-Pero yo no te mate, fue tu padre el doctor distraido-Dijo SlenderMan.

* * *

**Perdonen por no ponerlo antes, llovio y por el aire no me iba el wifi.  
Bueno, en capitulos anteriores salió ese personaje, Bloody Mary, solo que no se sabia quien era.**

**Estoy comenzando a replantearme seriamente (extraño que sea seriamente) en poner OC de otras personas, siempre y cuando quieran participar, un OC como pareja de algun CreepyPasta, familia o simplemente aventurero que quiere saber como viven y vivir con ellos aventuras y tal.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de dialogos)  
Susurros  
_

* * *

**_Capitulo-9_**

**_El chico de la Mascara Azul y la niña del parque_**

Mary y Slendy siguieron discutiendo hasta que vinieron Masky y Jeff con moretones y magulladuras.  
-Donde estabais?-Pregunto Slender.  
-Peleando-Dijo Jeff.  
-Bueno, mañana es sábado, así que esta noche... no os preparare la cena-Dijo Slender  
-Por que no?-Pregunto Jeff.  
-Primero, a las seis vamos a ir a buscar victimas y segundo, aun que no fuera viernes, ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ESPABILARAS TU SOLITO! ¡NO TE PREPARARE NADA EN TU MISERABLE VIDA!  
-Pero yo no hice eso! Pido un juicio! Y un abogado!-Jeff casi gritó.  
-Si no fuiste tu ¿Quien fue?  
-Masky-Dijo enseguida Jeff.  
-¡A MI NO ME METAS EN TUS PROBLEMAS!-Gritó Masky.  
Jeff y Slender siguieron así durante una hora.  
-Bien, se suponía que iríamos a las seis en punto, pero ya que son las seis y media, nos pasaremos una hora mas buscando a una victima-Dijo Slender.  
-Bah! Si eso es muy fácil, vemos a una y la elegimos-Dijo Jeff.  
-Pero hay que tener presicion ¿No?-Dijo Slender.  
-Venga ya! Yo elijo a la primera que veo y ya, Masky hace lo mismo, BEN al que juega a Majoras Mask y Bloody Mary a...  
-Las personas que hacen tres vueltas mientras dicen Bloody Mary delante de un espejo a media noche-Dijo Mary.  
-Lo ves! Un ritual que lo puede hacer cualquiera-Acabó Jeff.  
-Pues yo uso la presicion-Dijo Slender.  
-Pero si solo atacas a los que cogen tus notas, mementos, fotos, peluchitos y a los niños y personas perdidos por el bosque-Dijo Jeff.  
-Peluchitos? Los osos del juego Mental Hospital?-Pregunto Candy.  
-Jeff! Eso son juegos creados por humanos, yo no tengo peluchitos, solo notas y un bosque.  
-Y ese osito de tu cajón cerrado con lla...  
-CALLATE! NO DIGAS ESTUPIDEZES!-Gritó Slender-Bueno, vamos...  
Estos fueron a la puerta, a fuera estaba Jack.  
-Como lo haces?-Pregunto Masky.  
-Ilusiones, un mago distrae al publico con movimientos mientras la magia se hace en otros sitios-Dijo Jack.  
-Ahora que lo pienso, como haces para elegir tu victima? Lo eliges al azar o usas la determinación "como Slendy"?-Pregunto Jeff a Jack.  
-Uso la determinación, determino como tiene los riñones-Dijo Jack.  
-Ñee~ Que guarro-Dijo BEN.  
-Pues tampoco es que estén tan mal los riñones  
-Callate! No quiero oirte!-Gritó BEN.  
-Que sensiblero.  
Llegaron al bosque que estaba cerca de un parque. Jack se subió a un árbol y sacó unos prismáticos de quien sabe donde.  
-Ojala fuerais tan serios en vuestro trabajo, como Eyeless Jack-Dijo Slendy.  
-Pues porque no vas a buscar tu a alguien?-Preguntó Jeff en tono burlón.  
-Ahora iba a ir-Contesto Slender como rendido y se oyeron cascabeles.  
De entre los arboles una figura alta con sombrero y tentáculos, parecido a Slender, con una cara bordada, sonriendo, traje negro con lunares de colores, sombrero y detrás suyo, tres niños pequeños. Los cascabeles que se oían eran los que tenia en los tentáculos.  
-Hola bro! Que tal? Que haces?-Dijo ese ser.  
-Deja de llamarme bro y esos niños?  
-Estaban perdidos por el bosque y yo le lleve a la salida.  
-Como!? Estos iban a ser mi cena!  
- Bueno, adiós bro-Dijo el ser y se marchó.  
-Slendorman! VUELVE AQUÍ CON MI CENA!-Grito Slender con el puño levantado  
-Ese era tu hermano?-Pregunto Candy.  
-Yo lo veo como un hermanastro, es imposible que ese payaso y yo seamos hermanos-Dijo Slender.  
Este hablo de su "hermanastro" mientras:  
-Ho-hola Ma-Mary-Intentaba decir BEN-Te-te gustan los... los... video juegos?-Fue lo único que pudo decir.  
-Eh? Los video juegos? Emp... pues... no lo se... Nunca he jugado.  
-Tengo aqui mi PS3, si quieres probar-Le enseña el PS3.  
-Que juego hay?  
-Pues, este es, justamente el mio, Majoras Mask.  
-Bueno, vale...-Dijo Mary entendiéndolo.  
-Hay dos nicks, BEN y el de mi contra parte bueno Link-Dijo BEN.  
-A ver...-Mary vio las dos carpetas-Vale...-Eligio la de Link.  
-Po-porque eliges esa!?  
-Quiero ver cuan de interesante es el bueno.  
Slendy se marchó dentro del bosque. BEN y Mary se quedaron jugando, Jeff se dedico a mirar quien pasaba con Masky y Jack seguía subido al árbol.  
-Asi que la distracción esta para que la magia actúe en otro lugar? Dime, fuiste tu quien le dibujó esa cara a Slender?-Pregunto Candy a Jack.  
-Nunca fuí un gran artista-Dijo.  
Candy se marchó a ver a que jugaban Bloddy Mary y BEN.  
Jack fue de árbol en árbol pero no encontraba a nadie. Hasta que oyó a alguien llorar. Salió hacia el enorme parque. Cerca del bosque estaba SlenderMan y a unos metros una niña pequeña llorando sin piedad.  
-Que le pasa?-Pregunto Jack, la niña lloro aun mas.  
-Estaba dentro del bosque, esta niña apareció y creo que llora porque me vio.  
-Ya la has asustado, sera posible...-Slender puso su mano en la su cabeza.  
La niña no dejaba de llorar, Jack intento calmarla pero todo se le hacia inútil.  
-Quieres un caramelo?  
La niña miro a Jack todavía llorando, este saco un caramelo de su bolsillo.  
-Es para ti, deja de llorar, anda-Jack acarició su cabellera y después se fue corriendo de allí con SlenderMan.  
Una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro y ondulado, parecida a la niña solo que tenia el pelo liso, se hacerlo a esa niña.  
-Mira, un caramelo-Dijo la niña secándose las lagrimas.  
-Quien te lo dio?  
-El chico de la Mascara Azul.

* * *

**Bien, al final si acepto OC, un mensaje queriendo que añada el vuestro y os enviaré una ficha.**

**Para los que quieran que su OC sea pareja de alguien, estos son los personajes que están ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-Smile dog**

**-BEN**

**-Bloody Mary**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Masky**

**Gracias por los previews**

**Atte: _Lana_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
__Susurros  
_

* * *

**_Capitulo-10_**

**_Emmily y la chica del hacha medieval_**

En casa de Slender.  
-Fue una perdida de tiempo-Dijo Jeff.  
-Me muero de hambre-Dijo BEN  
-Oye Jack, no tenias un caramelo por allí?-Pregunto Jeff.  
-No  
-Y un riñón?  
-Nada  
-Hey~ chicos~-Se oyó desde la puerta de entrada.  
-Hola Herobrine ¿Vienes porque te enfadaste con Ender?-Pregunto BEN.  
-Bueno yo~  
-Herobrine el de minecraft?-Preguntó Candy.  
-Si, veras, aquí todos comparten casa con los de su categoria-Dijo Jeff  
-Y BEN?  
-Este es fugitivo de los video juegos.  
-Ah! Tengo que volver a casa-Dijo Mary.  
-Y Bloody Mary no es un CreepyPasta, es una leyenda urbana-Dijo Jack-Como las gemelas, la niña de las monedas, Sally Cosida, la dama de azul e.t.c.  
-Si, seguro que Sally cosida o la dama de azul hicieron algo de cena-Dijo Mary. Mary se marchó cruzando un espejo.  
El día siguiente.  
Candy se levantó, el día anterior llego tarde a casa. A duras penas la dejarían salir. Hizo una vuelta por toda la casa, no había nadie, solo un papel donde ponía:

Hija, vamos al huerto de Sergio con Toddy, Din dijo que iba a quedarse en casa de su novio hasta la hora de cenar.  
Mama.

_A si que estaré sola durante mucho tiempo_ Pensó Candy.  
Toddy era su hermano pequeño de 6 años y Din, su hermana mayor de 20 años. Sergio era un amigo de sus padres, ella lo odiaba, pero le caía bien su hijo de ya casi 16 años.  
Candy se visto, tejanos largos anchos y camisa gris ancha de manga corta, se acercaba el invierno y comenzaba a hacer un poco fresco.  
Salió y allí estaba Jeff, no abajo, fuera, en la calle, sino delante del ascensor.  
-Jeff ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Esperandote...  
-Como entraste?  
-Venga vamos!-La cohe del brazo y entran en el ascensor-Jack y Masky esperan abajo y a veces no tienen paciencia...  
Cuando bajaron, sentado en las escaleras estaba Masky y Jack al lado con los brazos cruzados.  
-Vamos?-Preguntó Jeff sonriendo.  
-A donde?-Preguntó Candy.  
-A pasear!  
Estos caminaron por las calles hasta que en una esquina...  
-Ese no es... ¡BE...E...-Gritó Jeff pero le cerraron la boca y se escondieron para que no los viese.  
-_Sin duda es Ben_-Dijo Masky.  
BEN estaba fuera de una floristería mirando las flores de allí.  
-_Creo que esta eligiendo flores y si son flores serán para alguien y si son para alguien, ese alguien debe ser mujer y si es mujer, debe de ser para la chica que le gusta_-Dijo Candy-_Oun~ que mono~_  
-_O para su mama_-Dijo Jeff. A todos se les apareció una enorme gota  
-_Cuando saliste del hospital después de que te quemaran, te voviste retrasado ¿Verdad?_-Dijo Candy, Jeff solo sonrió.  
-_El amor pudo con el pobre..._-Dijo Jack.  
BEN elegía entre unas rosas blancas, amarillas y azules, ninguna le convenció. Hasta que decidió comprar unas flores blancas con una linea amarilla en mitad de cada pétalo en forma vertical.  
Los cuatro siguieron caminando.  
-Yo ya me tengo que ir, Slendy me castigo-Dijo Jeff.  
-Que hiciste?-Pregunto Candy.  
-Nada, me culpó de romper unos cuantos platos, pero yo no lo hize-Contestó Jeff y se marchó.  
-En realidad, se cayeron por mi culpa-Dijo Masky- Slendy me pidió que los dejara en la cocina, yo los deje en la punta de la mesa y por la noche se tuvieron que caer todos.  
-Primero Jack y ahora tu-Dijo Candy con los brazos cruzados.  
-Que hiciste?-Pregunto Masky a Jack.  
-Le dibujé esa cara...  
Masky comenzó a reírse sin parar.  
Candy se fue a casa y los dos chicos siguieron caminando.  
-Bueno, yo quede con Hoodie en la plaza, adios-Dijo Masky.  
-Adios-Dijo Jack y se marcharon por diferentes caminos.  
Jack camino hasta volver al parque de ayer. Allí se sentó debajo de un árbol.  
-Gra-gracias por el caramelo-Oyó una vocesita. Se giró y vio a la niña de antes, esta estaba asustada y temblando.  
-De nada-Dijo Jack levantandose-Como te llamas?  
-Emmily, pero mi hermana me llama Mily...  
-Yo soy Eyeless Jack.  
-Ah~...  
-Milly, tenemos que...-La chica de ayer venia hacia Emmily, era de tez clara, cabello negro intenso y ondulado que le llega a la espalda y de fleco alborotado, ojos negros muy oscuros y pestañas onduladas pero no muy largas-Irnos  
La chica se quedo mirando a Jack y él la miraba como analizándola.  
En otro lugar.  
_Juro por el mismo Zalgo que matare a Hoodie, esa excusa de acampar durante el fin de semana con ese sin nombre y sin brazos de pokémon, Tails doll y ese Mikey Mause suicida pasó de moda hace dos milenios_ Pensó Masky.  
Camino un rato y se sentó en un banco. Miro alrededor, vio lo extraño que era todo, Zalgo prometio no matar pero mataban y en la calle habian humanos y monstruos, hacia solo 5 minutos vio a Pyramid Heard. vea lo irrealista que era todo eso pero a la vez real. Miró a los lados, vio a una chica de pelo negro, ojos rojos, piel blanca, una camisa blanca hasta la mitad del abdomen, chaqueta negra corta de manga corta, falda bordó, medias blancas y tenis negros, y en su mano una hacha medieval de punta filosa.  
_Yo la he visto antes_ Pensó Masky. Entonces apareció una imagen en su mente, eran un chico y una chica, parecían estar hablando, pero la imagen se fue tan rápido como vino. Masky volvió a estar consiente, camino hasta donde estaba esa chica, que, mientras él pensaba, pasó por delante suyo.  
-Hola-Dijo-Me llamó Masky, como te llamas?  
Con Jack.  
-Yo soy Eyeless Jack y ayer le di ese caramelo porque mi amigo SlenderMan la asustó y ella comenzó a llorar.  
-Eyeless Jack? No eres aquel CreepyPasta...  
-Seh  
-Y el chico de la Mascara Azul.  
-Emp... Si? Y tu eres...

* * *

**Bueno aquí Emmily y la chica con la que venia y que ahora Jack las acaba de conocer, son propiedad de **  
**wendylove4**

**Y la otra chica del hacha medieval pertenece a XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Si queréis que añada vuestro OC mandadme un mensaje y os daré una ficha para el OC**

**Quien tiene un OC que quiere ser pareja de un CreepyPasta, estos son los CreepyPastas ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-Smile dog**

**-BEN**

**-Bloody Mary**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Masky**

**Gracias por los previews**

**Atte: ****_Lana_**


	11. Chapter 11

**En este capitulo, la mayoría de personajes que salen son Eyeless Jack y Masky con otros OC's**

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
__Susurros_

* * *

_**Capitulo-11**_  
_**Marian y Horror Illusion's**_

-Yo me llamo Marian, pero puedes llamarme Mary  
-Otra Mary? Bueno, encantado-Se dieron la mano.  
Con Masky.  
-Pues yo soy Horror Illusion's...  
-Nos conocemos de algo?  
-Mmm... No... Creo que no  
_Pero... me suena mucho_ Pensaron los dos a la vez.  
Con Eyeless Jack  
-Tu hermanita?-Repitio Jack y miró a Mily-Queras conocer a mi amigo Slendy, es ese, el que te asusto,-Mily corrio y abrazó a su hermana- pero tranquila, solo se enfada si tocas sus notas, es simpático si lo conoces bien, solo que asusta a todos.  
-SlenderMan...-Dijo Marian.  
-Bueno, si no quieres, pues no-Dijo Jack- No os ibais?  
-Ah, si... venga vamos-Dijo Marian.  
-Ya nos volveremos a ver-Dijo Jack y se marchó dejando confundida a Marian.  
-Que?-Dijo Marian.  
Con Masky.  
-Zalgo te dio insensibilidad al dolor?  
-Y inmortalidad, controlar a los muertos.  
-Pues sabiendo a las personas que quieren inmortalidad y insensibilidad pues, no esta mal, nada mal...  
-No tienes habilidades especiales?  
-Lo unico especial que me pasó, fue cuando aparecí en Marble Hornets con mi casi hermano, Hoddie, pero este dejara de serlo cuando lo pille y lo deje bien muerto... Me dejo plantado por una acampada con un tío llora-sangre sin brazos, una maldita rata muerta y una muñeca de un animal.  
Horror sonrió  
-Tu... eres nueva? Es que desde que aparecimos aquí, pues, no te he visto ni una sola vez.  
-Pues si, yo aparecí en otro sitio, pero vine aquí...  
-Deberas de ir al cole~  
-Ya, ya lo se, a cual vas tu?  
-Palbulario, Escuela y Instituto, tres en uno, El colegio Pia, no tiene buen nombre, pero es mejor que el instituto las Monjas, para chicos y chicas que tienen padres controladores, Gaspar de pijos, Almata o IES de ariba, lleno de... de... bueno, esta muy lejos de casa, IES de abajo, allí no se puede respirar y Noguera, que también esta muy lejos.  
-Tal vez vaya allí.  
-Cuantos años tienes?  
-15 años.  
-Pues nos veremos en clase.  
En otra parte.  
**¡Ringgg Ringggg!**  
-¿Hola?  
-Hola Mary, que tal todo?  
-Mama! Aquí todo bien, que tal vosotros?  
-Bien pero la reunión se retrasó ya que el jefe se enfermó, así que estaremos otra semana sin venir...  
-Ah... bueno...  
-Y como esta Mily?  
-Bien, Mily, es mama  
-Mama!-Se oyó al fondo.  
-Hola Mily ¿Como estas?  
-Bien  
-Pasó algo interesante?  
-Ayer me dieron un caramelo  
-Quien?  
-Un chico llamado Jack, me lo dio para que dejara de llorar  
-Porque llorabas?  
-Porque su amigo, el hombre alto sin cara me asustó  
-El hombre alto sin cara?  
-Si... Es muy alto, creo que esta enfermo.  
-Porque?  
-Porque es muy blanco.  
-Ah~ Ah...  
Con Masky  
-Bue-bueno, adios-Dijo Masky.  
-Adios.  
_"Supongo que... si..."_ Horror comenzó a oir voces, esta era la suya _"Lo siento mucho, me llamo £¥§µ₹₪ø៛__ß"_ Esa era de un chico, no entendió lo ultimo que dijo.  
Masky caminó hasta llegar a casa de Slendy, también vivía allí con Slendy, Jeff, Jack, BEN y Hoodie.  
_Esa chica... Donde la he visto..._ Masky entró en la casa, allí estaba Slendy, leyendo un libro. Este se giró, llevaba una bata roja y unas gafas para leer.  
-Como mierdas te puedes poner gafas si no tienes ni nariz ni orejas, es mas porque las necesitas?  
-Es cuastion de principios-Dijo, Jack abrió la puerta y vio a Slendy.  
-Porque coño llevas gafas?  
-Le pregunte lo mismo  
-Bueno, si no queréis estar castigados y limpiar el desvan y el sótano como Jeff, os callais.  
Jack subió a su habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, Masky entró en la habitación de Jack y se tumbó en su cama.  
-Alguna vez... viste a alguien que no conoces y sientes como si lo hayas conocido antes?  
-No, Masky-Dijo Jack sacando unos libros.  
-Que haces?  
-Los deberes...  
-Venga ya...  
-Yo me tomo esto un poco mas enserio que tu...  
-Bueno vale...-Masky se levantó y cogió un libro-Te ayudare a estudiar... emmm... Sociales...-Abre el libro-Ah~ con solo abrirlo ya me duermo... Que descubrieron en el neolítico?  
-Ma... Ma~... Me... Metal,-eso-si,-metal-Dijo corriendo.  
-Si, menos lo primero, que es ma... ma~... Donde lo pone?  
-Pues, pues... por la pagina, dos cientos... ocho y... tantos  
Masky fue hasta la ultima pagina-No existe tal pagina...  
-Vale, tengo que llamar a mi ma... ma... magdalena...  
-Magdalena?  
-Si, si... es que siempre va a pasear y aun no llego... y... y... tengo hambre y quiero comermela-Cerró su libro- adiós!  
-Bueno, adiós... Magdalena? CREO QUE SLENDERMAN HIZO MAGDALENAS!-Le gritó, pero este ya no estaba.  
_Pero de que me suena, Horror Illusion's, donde la vi_  
Masky se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se comenzó a dormir.

_**Sueño**_

_Un chico corría a toda velocidad, de pronto choco contra alguien_  
_-Ah! Perdón, estas bien?_  
_-Supongo que... si_  
_-Lo siento mucho, me llamo £¥§µ₹₪ø៛__ß_  
_-Yo me llamo #$%&£€¥§_

**_Fin del sueño_**

-Eh! imbécil! Te dormiste en mi cama-Masky medio dormido se levantó.  
-Vaya, ya es tan tarde? Y acabas de venir? Donde estabas?  
-Por alli... da igual...  
Se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente.  
Jeff se levantó. Bajó a la cocina, Slendy preparaba el desayuno, BEN tenia la mirada distraída, Masky estaba apoyado en la mesa medio dormido y Jack también parecía dormido.  
En otro lugar, mas tarde.  
-Hola Mary, que feliz que estas hoy-Dijo Candy y vio la flor que llevaba en el pelo-Esa flor... por casualidad te la dio BEN  
-Emp... si...  
Candy cogió el móvil y marcó un numero.  
En la otra linea.  
-Casa de SlenderMan, Jeff the Killer al habla.  
-Sabes esas flores que compro BEN?  
-Si...  
-Eran para Bloody Mary.

-Jeff? Jeff? Estas allí?  
Se oyó por toda la casa- ¡BEN NO SABIA QUE TENIAS NOVIA!  
De fondo-Como?  
-¡LA NOVIA DE BEN ES MARY!  
-Jeff? Hola? Alguien?-Candy colgó.  
En la casa de Slendy.  
-Vaya escondido que lo tenias-Dijo Masky.  
-Estas celoso porque uno menor que tu consiguió novia antes que tu-Dijo BEN.  
La puerta se abrió.  
-Ya llegue de la acampada-Hoddie entró en la sala-Que me perdí?  
-¡BEN TIENE NOVIA!-Grito Jeff.  
-Quien es?  
-Una llamada Bloody Mary.  
-No la conozco...  
-Es porque no estabas, es rubia, pelo ondulado, ojos azules, camisón gris ensangrentado, sin uñas...  
-Ah~Bueno, que mas pasó?  
-Nada... Jeff tiene una amiga-Dijo Slendy-Amiga tambien de nosotros.  
-Candy ¿no? Me lo dijo Masky hace unos días.  
-Bueno, yo, me voy a pasear-Dijo Masky.  
-Yo tambien... pero no iremos juntos-Dijo Jack levantándose.  
Los dos se marcharon.  
-Y si la invitas a cenar? Mejor a toda su familia-Preguntó Hoodie.  
-Ella no tiene familia, vive con unas chicas también que también son leyendas urbanas, igual que ella.  
-Slendy, podrías preparar tanta comida?  
-Mmm~ Vale...  
En otro lugar. Masky recorría todas las calles pero no encontraba a quien buscaba _Tal vez debería de esperar hasta mañana _Pensó.  
Jack tampoco encontraba a quien buscaba. Los dos decidieron irse a casa.

* * *

**A partir de este capitulo o del siguiente, para evitar confusiones, cuando quiera referirme a la leyenda urbana, pondrá Bloody Mary y para el OC de wendylove4 sera simplemente Mary.**

**Lo podría haber publicado ayer, pero estuve de 9:30 a 23:05 en Port Aventura, un parque de atracciones donde, entre otros personajes, están Chilly Willy, Woody Woodpecker y Betty Boob. Con varios territorios, Mediterránea, México, Polinesia, China, el barrio de Sésamo y tal vez alguno más, tienen otro parque de agua, Port Aventura Aqua Park y un Hotel. Abre a las 10:00 a.m. y cierra a las 00:00 p.m.**

**Mily y Mary, son propiedad de wendylove4**

**Horror Illusion's pertenece a XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Si queréis que añada vuestro OC mandadme un mensaje y os daré una ficha para el OC**

**Quien tiene un OC que quiere ser pareja de un CreepyPasta, estos son los CreepyPastas ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-Smile dog**

**-BEN**

**-Bloody Mary**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Masky**

**(-Slendy, solo experimental con Slenderwoman)**

**Gracias por los previews**

**Atte: ****_Lana_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
__Susurros_

* * *

**_Capitulo-12  
¿Que es el amor?_**

Jack y Masky entraron en casa, allí Slendy preparaba un cena, Hoddie ponía la mesa, BEN les ayudaba y Jeff limpiaba el comedor.  
-Que pasa?-Pregunto Jack.  
-Vienen a cenar Bloody Mary y unas amigas suyas-Dijo Jeff.  
Llamaron a la puerta, Candy entro y se puso a contar sillas, cubiertos, vasos e.t.c.  
Llegaron las invitadas entro Mary y a su lado una mujer de pelo negro y vestido negro, tenia los labios y ojos cosidos con unos enormes hilos negros.  
-Ella es Sally cosida-Dijo Mary.  
-Yo soy SlenderMan, él es Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Masky y Hoddie, Smile. Dog, Candy y BEN-Dijo Slendy señalándolos  
-Encantada-Dijo la mujer.  
Después entró una mujer de unos 50 años vestida con vestido antiguo celeste, un enorme sombrero celeste y un paraguas también celeste y a sus lados, ojos claros y pelo plateado, dos niñas gemelas, vestidas con un vestido azul, calcetines blancos, zapatos negros, eran rubias de ojos azules, parecidas a Bloody Mary.  
-Ellas son la Dama de Azul y las gemelas.  
-Hola, es un placer-Dijo la mujer.  
-Hola-Dijo una de las niñas-Mi hermana es muda, pero yo os puedo decir lo quiere deciros, os dice hola.  
Se sentaron en la mesa.  
Después de comer y hablar un rato, supieron de las leyendas urbanas.

Bloody Mary, era hija única, un día cayó en una enfermedad, esta hacia que las personas se durmiesen y aparentaran estar muertas, el padre de Mary, un doctor, enterró a su hija en su jardín con un hilo en la muñeca que, por si despertaba, al mover la mano esta movería el hilo atado a una campana. Su madre quiso quedarse con ella, pero su marido le dijo que si no entraba en casa, moriría de frío, ella no hizo caso y su marido la abasteció y la llevó a casa. Mary se despertó y sonó la campana, pero nadie estaba cerca, siguió tirando, pero al ser inútil, intento desgarrar la puerta del ataúd. Por la mañana su padre fue al jardín, vio la campana en el suelo y desenterró la tumba y al abrirla, vio a Mary con las manos ensangrentadas y las uñas en la puerta del ataúd.

Sally Cosida, ella vivía en un pueblo donde se daba una practica en la cual, si alguien era castigado, se le cosían los ojos y la boca, Sally prometió guardar un secreto, pero incumplió su promesa y su castigo fue que le cosieron los parpados y la boca. Su visión se limitaba a unos puntos verticales con los que podía ver parte del exterior y hablaba con la poca separación que podía hacer con sus labios.

La Dama de Azul fue una mujer que tuvo un accidente en una curva, ella esperaba a un taxi para ir a una gala, pero al no llegar ninguno, un camionero decidió recogerla, mientras iba en él, el conductor fue rápido en una curva haciendo que el hombre terminara medio muerto y la mujer murió. Ella aparece a kilómetros de esa misma curva, vestida de azul. Los camioneros y otros conductores la recogían y ella les decía que murió en esa curva y luego desapareció, los conductores sufrían un accidente en esa curva y morían. Muchos camioneros decían haber visto a una mujer joven o una anciana, en cualquier caso vestida de azul haciendo autoestop o esperando cerca de una parada, a kilómetros de esa mujer, se encontraba una curva cerrada donde ocurrían muchos accidentes de trafico.

Las gemelas fueron hijas de padres trabajadores, al nacer la madre no las dejaba solas, una de ellas era muda, esa era la única diferencia, siempre vestían igual y rara vez discutían. Cuando tuvo que volver al trabajo, les dijo que no salieran a la carretera, estas jugando, su pelota se fue a la carretera, las dos niñas se cogieron de la mano y fueron a coger la pelota, pero un camionero, seguramente borracho, las atropello, la madre paso años en depresión hasta que decidió volver a tener hijos. Meses después el doctor dijo que iban a tener un solo y único hijo y este seria niño, pero al día del parto, el doctor quedo estupefacto al igual que los padres, salieron dos gemelas parecidas a las otras. La pareja las llamaron igual que las primeras, una de ellas era muda e iban siempre juntas y vestidas igual. Un día la madre volvió a trabajar, les dijo que no fueran a la carretera. A las segundas les pasó lo mismo que a las primeras, se cogieron la mano y fueron a la carretera, la madre les gritó _"No salgan a la carretera!"_ Ellas contestaron _"Nos mataron una vez y no volverá a ocurrir"_

Al día siguiente.  
Fueron al colegio, ni Jeff ni Masky ni Jack ni BEN traían los deberes hechos.  
A BEN no le importó, Bloody Mary iba a su misma clase, no podría estar mejor. A Jeff le pusieron varias notas en la agenda, cuando se tenían dos faltas de deberes o material, una nota a la agenda, cuando eran tres los procedimientos de la asignatura eran suspendidas por el trimestre. Si se traía la mitad de los deberes hechos o el libro o solo la libreta era media falta y dos de ellas contaban como una.  
Jack no le dio importancia, se quedo dormido la mayoría de las clases.  
En clase de Masky (3° de Secundaria)  
-Hoy tenemos a una compañera nueva, Horror Illusion's.  
Masky no dejaba de recordar su sueño, algo le decía que la conocía de antes.  
En el almuerzo  
-Asi que compañera nueva? Como se llama?-Pregunto Candy.  
-Horror Illusion's-Dijo Masky.  
-Ñuñuñu aqui me huele a algo...-Dijo Jeff.  
-Jeff ¡Callate la boca!-Dijo Candy.  
-No seas así...  
-Candy ayudame-Dijo Masky, la jaló del brazo.  
-En que?  
-No puedo decirtelo en publico  
-Eh! Eh! Eh! Porque no?-Pregunto Jeff, su tono parecía enfadado.  
-Porque no-Contesto Masky.  
-Uh~ Jeff se puso celoso-Dijo Hoddie.  
-Mentira!-Jeff casi grito  
-Verdad-Igualmente dijo Hoddie.  
-Mentira!  
-Verdad!  
Mientras esos dos discutían, Masky llevó a Candy a unos metros de allí.  
-Necesito tu ayuda!-Dijo medio alarmado.  
-Bueno, que pasa?  
-Que es el amor?  
-Eh?  
-Que es, como se reconoce, los síntomas y el porque del amor.  
-Pues nunca me he enamorado, pero es un sentimiento, te sientes bien, estas siempre feliz, quieres lo mas bueno para esa persona, no quieres que se aleje de ti y el porque, es el corazón, hay un juego donde un alguien queda atrapado en una casa y para escapar necesita encontrar la llave, encuentra a una mujer sin corazón ni cabeza, en una sala hay los dibujos, una persona mas llave es igual a puerta abierta, dos personas mas llave es igual a puerta cerrada, si encontrabas la cabeza de la mujer, en esa habitación ella te mata para escapar de allí y si encuentras antes el corazón ella se mata para que puedas salir, entiendes?  
-Mas o menos, pero, tengo que matarla o matarme?  
-No tienes que matar a nadie-Suspira-Solo que el corazón es la llave del amor, ese es el porque del amor, pero como se reconoce, no lo se-Dijo Candy y miró atrás, donde estaban esos creepypastas-MARY! VEN AQUÍ!  
Mary desapareció de su sitio y apareció donde estaban Candy y Masky.  
-Como se sabe cuando estas enamorado de verdad?

* * *

**Bueno, este es casi todo relleno, porque no me inspire bien.**

**Aquí hay una curiosidad que me ha invadido desde que conozco a Slenderman y Sally cosida y desde que vi la pelicula Nightmare before Christmas de Tim Burton:**

**El personaje principal de NBC se llama Jack Skellington(en España Skeleton y en la versión Catalana Skeletor), este es un esqueleto alto y delgado, como Slenderman, pero este no tiene tentáculos y tiene cara.**

**El segundo personaje principal de NBC se llama Sally Ragdoll, Flinkenstein o Skellington, como queráis, yo le pongo los tres porque Ragdoll significa Muñeca de trapo, y Sally es una muñeca de trapo, Flinkenstein porque la creo el Dr. Flinkenstein y Skellington(en España Skeleton y en Catalan Skeletor) porque al final de la película es novia de Jack. Esta es una mujer con las extremidades cosidas, el cuello y parte de la cabeza, ademas del pecho, cosidos con hilo grueso y negro.**

**Es una enorme casualidad ya que Tim Burton estrenó esta película el 29 de octubre de 1993, antes de los CreepyPastas y antes(creo) de esa Leyenda Urbana.**

**Mary, son propiedad de wendylove4**

**Horror Illusion's pertenece a XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Si queréis que añada vuestro OC mandadme un mensaje y os daré una ficha para el OC**

**Quien tiene un OC que quiere ser pareja de un CreepyPasta, estos son los CreepyPastas ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-Smile dog**

**-BEN**

**-Bloody Mary**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Masky**

**(-Slendy, solo experimental con Slenderwoman)**

**Gracias por los previews**

**Atte: ****_Lana_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
__Susurros_

* * *

_**Capitulo-13**_

_**La descendiente de Bloody Mary-1**_

**Después del recreo.**

-Que te dijo Masky?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Nada... Importante... Supongo...-Dijo Candy.

-Ssshhh~ Silencio-Dijo el profesor-Jeff, y si me ayudas con el siguiente ejercicio.

-¿No se supone que tu deberías de ayudarme a mí?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Estamos coligiendo y esta vez lo escribiré todo yo, tu solo dime que has hecho y yo diré si está bien o mal-Dijo el profesor.

-Mmp... Ni lo sabía hacer, que cree que he hecho?

-¿Cuantos ejercicios te faltan?

-Pues el 35, 37, 40, 45... emp... resumiendo, de los once ejercicios que mandó, he hecho... cero, así que me faltan... todos.

-Al menos no te falta lógica para saber que, si has hecho cero ejercicios, te faltan todos, copiaste los enunciados?

-Sip.

-Tienes media falta, solo eso porque copiaste los enunciados-Dijo, cogió un bolígrafo y marco una barra inclinada en la columna de deberes en la cuadrilla de la fila donde ponía Woods, Jeff-Bien, mientras corrijo el ejercicio que Jeff no sabía hacer, Candy, sal a la pizarra y haz el 61.

-Eh... ¿Yo?-Dijo Candy.

-¿Cuantas Candy hay aquí?

Candy se levantó, cogió una tiza y copió lo que tenía en la libreta.

**Después de las clases.**

-Que le pasa a Candy?-Preguntó BEN.

-Está enfadada con el profesor de Mates ya que la castigo por hacer un ejercicio fácil mal-Dijo Jeff.

-Ah~

-Yo odio rotunda y completamente las matemáticas, porque tengo que saber cuánto pesa una barra con solo saber su radio y largaría, para que existen las basculas? Porque tengo que saber eso si ya se sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir, las tablas, ecuaciones... Es ridículo... Si al final, las cosas nuevas que aprendemos, sustituyen las viejas haciendo que se nos olvidasen, al saber cómo pesa esa barra... se me habrá olvidado como ir en bici? ¿Cómo se llamaba mi bisabuela? ¿Mi primera excursión? Debe ser eso, ya no me acuerdo de ella... Ni a donde fuimos, ni con quien, ¡NADA!

-Candy no exageres-Dijo Jeff-Yo tampoco sabía hacerlo...

-Tu ni siquiera lo miraste, solo copiaste el enunciado...

-Si le dije al profesor que no lo sabía, pues por siempre será que no lo sabía, no que no me lo he mirado

-Oye Ben, hoy te castigaron?-Preguntó Masky.

-Pues, creo que sí, no lo sé, estuve ocupado hablando con Mary, dice que vio a alguna niña y piensa que podría ser una descendiente suya.

-¿Cómo va a tener descendientes si ella murió antes de tener hijos?-Preguntó Masky.

-Había ruido en la clase y no sé si dijo que tenía una hermana antes de morir o tuvieron otra hija después de que muriera, tal vez la hermana haya tenido hijos y... Bueno... Hasta la niña que vio... mm... ¿Alguien vio a Jack?-Todos negaron con la cabeza.

**En otro lugar.**

Una puerta se abre iluminando una habitación oscura. Se oyen pasos y la sombra de un hombre.

-Hija... Estas aquí-Dijo el hombre mirando a su hija de pelo negro y corto, con un vestido.

-Papa, que llevas en la espalda?-Preguntó la niña sentada en el suelo del ático.

-Nada... Solo un juguete-Dijo, en su mano aguantaba un rifle detrás de la espalda, lo sacó y... el sonido de un disparo y todo negro, en menos de dos segundos comenzaron a salir los créditos finales.

En el video-club, una niña frente a un televisor, cerraba sus ojos y oídos, después miró la pantalla.

-Mily, que haces?

-No cogerás esa pelicula ¿no?-Dijo la niña a punto de llorar.

-No... Cogeré una comedia...

-¿Y cuándo vendrán Alice y Nedeshiko?

-A las siete... Bueno, nos vamos...

**Poco después.**

Mary coge las llaves y abre la puerta de su casa.

-Que... Juraría que cerré con llave...-Dijo, automáticamente Mily se puso detrás de ella.

Vieron la luz encendida y Mary fue allá mientras Mily se quedó en la entrada.

Abrió lentamente la puerta. Y...

En la calle, al lado de la casa.

Jack paseaba por la calle despreocupado.

-¡AH!-Oyó un grito.

-Vaya... con lo que suele ser tranquilo este barrio... mm... Fue un buen grito, quien habrá producido tal miedo.

Jack. Salto en un árbol y se asomó por la ventana.

Dentro de la casa.

Allí una mujer con un cuchillo y a su lado Mary riéndose a más no poder y al otro lado, Mily abrazando a esa mujer.

-Mama... vaya susto que me diste...

-Lo siento, solo que... quería cortar unas frutas.

-¿No dijiste que ibais a estar toda la semana fuera?

-Pues...

-Sí, sí que lo dijo, pero era una pequeña broma-Interrumpió un hombre.

-Papa-Dijo Mily y corrió hacia él.

-Tenemos unos cuantos días libres, la reunión fue un éxito...

-¿No había nadie enfermo?-Preguntó Mily.

-No, no había nadie enfermo...

-Veo que alquilaste una película... para qué?-Preguntó la madre de Mary y Mily.

-Voy a verla hoy con Alice y Nedeshiko-Contestó Mary.

-¿No nos lo ibas a decir?

-No sabía que vendríais.

-... Tenemos regalos-Dijo la madre, de nombre Rose.

-Están en vuestras habitaciones...-Dijo el padre, Alfred.

Las dos fueron a sus habitaciones. Mary abrió la puerta.

-Perdona, pero oí un grito que venía de aquí y quise saber quién lo hizo y porque-Dijo Jack, tumbado en la cama de lado, con la mano aguantándole la cabeza y una pierna flexionada hacia arriba**-Pero, al ver que teníais un rato en familia... Pues decidí esperarme y preguntar luego...

-Rega...lo...?-Susurro Mary.

-Eh?

-Un momento...-Mary corrió hasta donde sus padres.

-Te gustó el regalo-Pregunto Alfred.

-Eh~... Sí, mucho...

-Es perfecto para la película ¿no?

-Pues, no lo sé, tal vez no le guste...

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Rose.

-Nuestra hija no sabe si a su nueva tele le gustara reproducir la película...

-Oh~ Claro que le gustara, aun mas si es una comedia...

-¿Tele?-Dijo Mary y sus padre la miraron-Ah~ Si~, la tele~... tele de... jeje...

-De plasma...-Dijo Alfred.

-Es... jeje... perfecta... jeje... bu-bueno... me voy... a... a mi cuarto... a... a estudiar... si, a estudiar!

-¿Que tienes que estudiar?-Pregunto Rose.

-Ah...

Se oyó un ruido en la habitación de Mary.

Fueron allí, no había nadie.

En casa de Slendy.

Jack entró en casa. Slendy y BEN no estaban, Hoodie estaba bocabajo atado en el techo, a su lado Masky riéndose, Jeff lamia la hoja de su cuchillo recientemente ensangrentado, Candy estaba tumbada en el sofá con Smile a su lado.

-Donde están Ben y Slendy?

-Slendy no se... pero Ben fue con Bloody Mary a encontrar a una descendiente suya... o algo así...-Dijo Masky-Ahora, confiesa, donde está mi jersey favorito?

-Antes morir que rendirse-Dijo Hoodie.

-Tú lo has querido...

-Candy, vuelves a estar por aquí?-Le pregunta Jack.

-... ...-Candy no responde.

-Ca-Candy...

**En otro lugar.**

Ben esperaba fuera de una casa. Bloody Mary entró en esa casa porque decía que su "descendiente" vivía allí con su familia.

-No hay nadie... pero encontré un trozo de página de un periódico-Dijo Bloody Mary saliendo de la pared-Es uno Americano, dice que encontraron a una niña muerta cerca de un parque, esta niña, llamada Sally de 9 años, fue asesinada y violada por su tío Johnny. Los padres dijeron que después de la penúltima visita del hombre, Sally se comportó de manera extraña, no era tan feliz y no sonreía tanto. La madre de la niña, pidió a su hermano Johnny a comprar, la niña lo acompañó. Los cajeros del mercado al que iban a ir dijeron que no habían visto ni a esa niña ni a ese hombre ese día, por lo tanto, nunca fueron allí. El asesino fue condenado a cadena perpetua...

-Se lo merece...

-Hay otro trozo de otro día donde pone que Johnny fue encontrado muerto en su celda...

* * *

****Confieso que en esa parte imagine a Jack con esa pose sexi donde, mientras habla enseñan a camara lenta parte de sus piernas, cuerpo y cabeza, con los laterales brillantes y... bueno lo tipico que pasa en las series o animes cuando la protagonista o cualquier otro personaje ve a un chico o chica guapo/a. **

**Mary, Mily, Alfred y Rose son propiedad de wendylove4, unos parragrafos dedicados a sus OC.**

**El proximo se lo dedicare a Horror Illusion's propiedad de XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Accepto OC de otros.**

**Si queréis que añada vuestro OC mandadme un mensaje y os daré una ficha para el OC**

**Quien tiene un OC que quiere ser pareja de un CreepyPasta, estos son los CreepyPastas ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-Smile dog**

**-BEN**

**-Bloody Mary**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Masky**

**Quite a Slendy de esta lista temporalmente porque no se me ocurre nada.**

**Gracias por los previews**

**Atte: ****_Lana_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de dialogos)  
__Susurros_

* * *

**_Capitulo-14_**

**_La casa del Bosque_**

-Ca-Candy...  
Jack mira el cuchillo de Jeff.  
-Ah...-Es lo unico que podia pronunciar Jack-Je... Jeff... La sangre del cuchillo...  
-Ah~ era de una chica que lleva tiempo molestandome...  
-Candy no...-Una revista golpea la cabeza de Jack.  
-Jack, dejame ya dormir-Dijo Candy dejando la revista.  
-Dios! Jeff! Habermelo dicho antes dr que pensara esas cosas... maldito seas Jeff...  
-Joder ahora es todo culpa mia...  
Jack se marcha.  
-A donde vas Jack?-Preguntó Masky apuntando con un cuchillo al cuello de Hoddie.  
-A dormir si te parece bien...

**Un rato despues.**

Masky libera a Hoddie, este ya tiene algunos cortes en las manos y la mascara un poco rota.  
-Te dejo libre por ahora...  
-Si no consigo arreglarla, hermano, me debes una mascara nueva...  
-Ni lo sueñes tio...  
-Anda... mejor ve a darte un paseo con tu novia y ya me la compraras luego-Hoddie acaba y se marcha de alli.  
-Que... Vuelve aqui desgraciado!  
SlenderMan entra por la puerta principal. Este trae consigo una diana con dardos.  
-Que hace Candy en el sofa?  
-Dormir...-Dijo Jeff.  
-Bueno yo... me voy-Dijo Masky.  
-A donde?-Preguntó SlenderMan.  
-Tengo clse de frances...-Masky se marcha.  
-No sabia que Masky hiciera clases de frances-Dijo Slendy.  
-Y es que no hace...-Dijo Jeff.  
Masky camina en la hierba cerca del rio. Este se sienta en el borde.  
Masky suspira.  
-Ah~ ese suspiro suena a amor, amigo mio-Dijo una voz detras de él.  
Masky mira atras y ve a una criatura negra de tres metros con ojos purpuras.  
-Y como sabes que es amor?  
-Nadie sabe tanto sobre el amor como un Enderman-Dijo-Y... si es una chica especial, necesita algo especial-Este se teletransporta a su lado dejando un rastro lila de flores, coge tierra y hace que se vuelva cuadrada-No hay ningun regalo mas especial que un cuadrado bien hecho, a quien no le gustaria?  
El Enderman habraza el trozo de tierra-A mi me encantaria, aun mas si fuese uno enorme y perfectamente hecho...  
-Endy... No hablamos de otro Ender... Algo más normal, por favor...  
-Mmmm... Segun he visto, los humanos querian mis perlas Ender y convertirlas en ojos Ender...  
-Esos eran Steve y otros que... Mira, o me ayudas o no, pero deja a MineCraftWorld en paz maldito loco.  
-Un collar de diamantes...  
-Que?  
-Solian buscar diamantes...  
-Y de donde cojo yo diamantes-Enderman coge a Masky y lo teletransporta a una mina.  
-Ya puedes empezar a picar...  
-Enderman... Quieres que me queje al EnderDragon?  
-No, a la soberana no, me mataria...  
-Pues devuelveme a donde estaba antes...  
Ender lo coge y vuelven cerca del rio.  
-Bien, yo ya pensare que hacer-Dijo Masky.  
-Una cosa más, como me vuelvas a mirar a los ojos, te mato sin piedad.

**Poco despues.**

_Bombones... No... Rosas... pues_  
-AH~! Que dificil es todo~!-Gritó Masky. Vé a BEN y Bloody Mary.  
-Chicos, que regalo especial le hariais a alguien que ameis?  
-Un espejo nuevo con la forma de invocarme, almenos, me haria feliz a mi-Dijo Bloody Mary.  
-Un VideoJuego nuevo, el más nuevo y caro que hay-Dijo BEN.

-Para que pregunto...

Masky se marcha de alli. No le apetecia hablar, ni hablar, ni estar con alguien. Hoy, odiaba a todos y a cada uno que respirase en la tierra, caminase, hablase o se moviese.

Este llegó al segundo bosque, los dos que habian en la ciudad eran pequeños, se sento en un tronco caido y se pasó alli un largo tiempo... Talvez, incluso demasiado largo para él.

Despues siguio caminando, se canso y se apoyo en una pared llena de diversas hojas.

-Mmm...-Mira a donde se apoyo-No sabia que habian casas abandonadas enmedio del bosque, aparte de la de Slendy.

Este, sin pensar, entro, no le fue dificil ya que, en una casa abandonada, una de las cosas que siempre hay, es una ventana, almenos, medio rota.

-No esta tan mal como creia-Comienza a caminar y las tablas de madera hacen ruido-Bueno... el suelo hay que arreglarlo.

Masky camino un poco hasta que oyo la puerta abrirse, no sabia donde meterse, no le venian ideas.

-Que haces aqui?

Masky miró a donde la puerta- Ah... Horror Illusion's ¿No? Vives aqui?

-Eh... Si...

-Pues... jeje... la ventana de la cocina esta rota... tal vez lo sabias... pero... eeh...

-Quieres algo?

-Que tienes?

**En otro lugar, casa de Slender.**

Jeff y Slender juegan con los dardos. Por mas que lo intente, Slendy no consigue darle al medio, solo le quedaba un dardo y Jeff falló su último tiro, eso hizo que Slendy vaya ganando.

Slendy apunta al centro, pero cuando lo tira, este vuela mas abajo del centro.

Jeff, tiró su último dardo, este paro justo al centro.

-¡JAJA! En tu cara, Slendy!... Un momento... Jaja... Si notienes cara...

-Te acabas de ganar un enemigo, Jeff Woods...

-No tienes tanta cara como para odiarme... Jaja

Slendy habre, la que deberia ser su boca y enseña sus dientes afilados.

Llaman a la puerta y Slendy habre.

-Hola maldito plagio, como estas?-Preguntó SlenderMan al EnderMan- ¿No contestas?

-Mira, puedes llamarme plagio, pero almenos tengo cara...

SlenderMan gruñe.

-No gruñas tanto, que fui yo quien te dio la custodia de BEN, por cierto, donde esta?

-Con su novia-Dijo Slendy.

-Vaya, tiene novia y ni me lo ha contado...

-Eh... Hola hermano cuadrado de Slendy.

-Hola, copia enana del Joker...

-Vienes a...-Slendy no terminó la frase.

-No, no vengo a llevarme a Ben, te di la custodia, solo vine de visita, hace rato vi a Masky... ¿De quien se ha enamorado el tonto ese?

Slendy y Jeff rieron.

-Ve-Venga ya... ¿De quien se iba a enamorar Masky?-Dijo Jeff entre dientes

-Bueno, solo preguntaba...

**En otro lugar**

-Sally debe ser la niña que vi, es que... clarisimo, su pelo... es igual que el mio, debe ser herencia mia, es que los genes tambien van de siglo a siglo...

-Mar ¿No te estaras precipitando?

-No digas tonterias Ben, ¿No ves que con lentillas de color azul y tiente rubio se pareceria a mi?

-Pero, si lo fuera, no crees que, le podria dar algo si supiese que su super tatara tia-abuela es, apenas tres años, mayor que ella? Ahora mismo, eres muy mayor, naciaste a medias del siglo pasado, y... sigues igual de joven...

-No, es mejor tener a algun familiar de edad parecida... Ademas, ya esta muerta, no le va adar algun ''algo''...

**En la Casa Abandonada**

-Vaya... asi que por eso mataste a tus padres, almenos tienes mejor excusa que Jeff...

-Bueno, de eso hace ya un tiempo...

-Como si fuese en otra vida...

-Si...

-Oye... Seguro que no nos vimos antes? Es que me recuerdas a alguien, pero no se, no me acuedo de quien...

-No, bueno, diria que no.

**Un rato despues**

Masky volvio a casa. Horror se dispuso a dormir.

_''... Horribles, yo soy huerfano, vivo con los padres de mi mejor amigo - - Es como un hermano menor para mi''_

* * *

**Bueno, cuando BEN dice Mar se pronuncia Mer ya que viene de Mary que en casi todo el mundo se pronuncia Mery.**

**Hace... Hoy, me inspire y comenze un nuevo libro, puse el primer parragrafo en FanFicction, no es mucho, asi que dejare un corto resumen de que ira:**

**Alicia, cansada de su vida, se perde en un bosque y encuentra un Teatro, alli, su juicio empezara, la jueza es la Muñeca de cuerda, portadora de la pereza, Gear, el guardian de la torre del reloj, portador de la Avaricia, el Jardinero Maldito, el último pecado juzgado, portador de Lujuria, enamorado de la Hechizera del Tiempo, portadora de Envidia, Ama del Cementerio, portadora de Gula, quiere acabar con la Hechizera, sus dos ayudantes, Waiter, la mesera y Irregular, su parte buena, portadores de Suberbia, llevan a todos los que pasan al cementerio para servir a la comedora Ama del Cementerio. Alicia tiene que escapar de alli, del teatro del Amo del Jardin Infernal, custodiado por ''él'' mismo. Ella intentara ayudar a los Pecados, descubrira su pasado, si consigue ayudar a los cuatro Jinetes Infernales, saldra de alli, si no, la Muñeca de Cuerda le dara un castigo, ser deborada por Vanika o ir al mismisimo Amo del Jardin y quedarse alli por siempre.**

**Bueno, mas o menos va de eso. Se llama Las Traumaticas historias de Alicia, puede tener actos suicidas o muertes.**

**Horror Illusion's propiedad de XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Accepto OC de otros.**

**Si queréis que añada vuestro OC mandadme un mensaje y os daré una ficha para el OC**

**Quien tiene un OC que quiere ser pareja de un CreepyPasta, estos son los CreepyPastas ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-Smile dog**

**-BEN**

**-Bloody Mary**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Masky**

**Quite a Slendy de esta lista temporalmente porque no se me ocurre nada.**

**Gracias por los previews**

**Atte: ****_Lana_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
__Susurros_**

* * *

**Capitulo-15**  
** Don't go to Sleep, Jeff**

Ben entró en el baño de los chicos con Masky y Jack.  
-Vaya Masky, que raro no verte con tu novio...-Dijo Ben.  
-Callate maldito enano...  
-Masky, Ben no es un enano-Dijo Jack, BEN sonrió con aire de superioridad-Es un duendecillo...  
Masky comenzó a reírse.  
-No tiene gracia, solo estáis celosos...  
-¿De tu baja estatura? No lo creo-Dijo Masky.  
-No... Conseguí novia antes que vosotros, alguien que, según vosotros, bajo y ademas bastante menor que vosotros, ya tiene novia...

**En el patio.**

-¡BUH!-Mary salió de una ventana toda ensangrentada-Jo... no te he asustado...  
-¿Como me ibas a asustar?  
-Ñee... si que tardan esos tres... Por cierto ¿En que punto de la escuela se ha perdido Jeff?  
-Esta castigado, pero solo tiene que copiar, saldrá enseguida...  
-¿Jeff? ¿The Killer?-Una chica, de pelo negro, mascara y ropa negra apareció bajándose del techo.  
-Sip...-Contestó Candy.  
-Ese maldito, espero que no me toque la misma clase que él...  
Mary y Candy miraron a la chica.  
-Soy nueva y he llegado aquí hace unas horas, es que una amiga mía me pegó, me llamó Jane, según el director iré a la clase de segundo, pero no me dijo si en la A, B, C o D...  
-Jane, en el Instituto IES, cada clase tiene un A, B, C y D, pero en este, los únicos que tienen letras son los de 3 de infantil, A y B porque hay muchos, en otras clases no-Dijo Candy.  
-En el que iba antes se separaban en letras...  
-Una cosa más, lo siento mucho, pero ti deseo no se ha cumplido, tendrás que ir a la misma clase que Jeff...

-... ¿Seguro?

-Si...

-Entonces me cambiaré de instituto, cualquier cosa por estar lejos de ese cretino...-Dijo Jane, de la puerta que conectaba la secretaria y el patio, entro Jeff-¡JEFF!

-¡AH!-Jane comenzó a perseguir a Jeff-¡Socoro!

-¿Pero que esta pasa?-Preguntó Masky.

-Porfin salis...-Dijo Mary.

-¡Te matare! ¡Maldito!-Gritaba Jane.

-Este no sobrevive-Dijo Jack.

-¿La conoceis?-Preguntó Mary.

-Si... Cuando Jeff mató a su familia, fue a casa de Jane, le hizo lo mismo que le hicieron a él, le vertio lejia y la quemó...-Dijo BEN.

-Por eso lo odia tanto...

**Después de las clases.**

-Jane, con quien vives?-Preguntó Mary.

-Con unas amigas, si se les puede llamar así...

-¿Como son?

-Pues una es una niña pequeña, pelo marrón, ondulado y vestido rosa, la adoptamos hace unas semanas, la otra es alta, un poco mandona y es la que nos prepara la comida...

-Ah... Un momento... La niña se llama Sally?

-Si, ¿La conoces?

-Más o menos... Bueno, yo me tengo que ir...-Mary salta a una ventana y desaparece sin dejar rastro.

-Oh...

Jane llegó a su casa, vivía en un piso bastante grande. Allí, una niña de unos 9 años la recibió.

-Jane ¿Como te fue el día?

-Horrible, se ve que tengo que ir a la misma clase que Jeff the Killer, le pediré a Slendy que me cambié de insti, no soportaré estar en la misma clase que mi enemigo... por cierto ¿Donde esta?

-Se fue a comprar, vio un vestido muy bonito y quiso comprárselo...

-Bueno, si no tienes cara, pues disfruta lo máximo que pueda del pelo y de la ropa, ya que no puede maquillarse...

-Suerte que no esta aquí, porque sino, nos quedaríamos sin cena... y yo no se cocinar nada mas aparte de galletas...

-Ñee... pues haras galletas hasta morirte, oye ¿Conoces a alguna Bloody Mary?

-No personalmente, pero oí que es un fantasma venebolo, que asesina o deforma...

**En otro lugar...**

-¡BEN! ¡BEN! ¡BEN!-Grito Mary.

BEN, salió sobre saltado de la cama-¿Que pasa? ¿¡Que pasa!?

-Se quien puede llevarme hacia Sally...

* * *

**No se si es tan largo como los otros, es que no me concentre bien, porque me pasó algo que... bueno, no esta nada mal. CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN *resono de tambores* BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM... ¡Hare mis segundo concierto! **

**Veréis, hace como un año y medio comencé a cantar, con unos amigos. Haciamos fandubs y covers de vocaloid y otras canciones, entre ellas esta Magnet, Gangnam Style y Gentleman de PSY.**

**Bueno, si no sabéis:**

**Fandub: Es cantar canciones que están en un idioma, en otro, por ejemplo, yo cantaba canciones de Vocaloid, estas eran en Japones y yo las cante en Español.**

**Cover: Es cantar una canción en el idioma que esta, aunque también es tocarla con un instrumento, por ejemplo cante Gangnam Style en coreano.**

**Magnet: Es un canción Vocaloid cantada originalmente por las vocaloids-2 Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka, aunque también hay muchos fandubs y covers de otros vocaloids y derivados. La canción trata de un amor mal visto por la sociedad, sea por el sexo(Luka y Miku), mucha diferencia de edad, amor entre hermanos(Kagamine Rin y Len). A mi el cover que mas me ha gustado es el de Piko y Sekihan, dos utaites japoneses que cambiaron un poco la letra. Su versión trata de que ellos se aman, pero al final Piko lo odia porque es un tsundere(personaje de comportamiento agresivo y mezquino pero en el fondo bueno y amable) y aunque Sekihan insistía, Piko dijo que lo odiaba.**

**Si dentro de 5 capitulos no pongo uno dedicado a Slendy, recordadmelo porfa.**

**Acepto OC de otros.**

**Si queréis que añada vuestro OC mandadme un mensaje y os daré una ficha para el OC**

**Quien tiene un OC que quiere ser pareja de un CreepyPasta, estos son los CreepyPastas ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-Smile dog**

**-BEN**

**-Bloody Mary**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Masky**

**Quite a Slendy de esta lista temporalmente porque no se me ocurre nada.**

**Gracias por los previews**

**Atte: ****_Lana_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
__Susurros_

* * *

_**Capitulo-16**_

_**A donde vas BEN  
**_

BEN se despertó, ya le dolía la cabeza de tantos gritos.

**Fuera de la habitación**

-LEVANTA YA! MALDITA SEA BEN! LLEGARAS TARDE!-Gritó Slender.

-Ya estoy! Ya estoy!-Gritó BEN desde su habitación.

_**En la cocina**_

-¿No quieres cereales?-Preguntó Jeff a Jack.

-No me gustan estos...

-¡YO SI QUE QUIERO!-BEN bajó tropezándose por las escaleras-¡Estos son los mejores de la tienda!

-Jack, eres un raro-Dijo Jeff.

-Mira quien habla... ademas yo ya comí mucho por la noche y ahora, no tengo hambre...

-¿Fuiste a un restaurante sin nosotros?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Tu eres estúpido o que te pasa?

-Era bromaaaa... dime, a quien mataste?

-A nadie importante... aun que tenia unos buenos riñones.

Jack hizo una risa macabra, Jeff y BEN estuvieron a punto de vomitar.

-Que sensibleros que os habéis vuelto, no lo dudo, el amor es un arma eficaz que te destruye lenta e indoloramente, hasta que te este a punto de matar, entonces te duele y mucho...

Masky bajó de las escaleras- Ah... era Jack, pensaba que Enderman estaba dando una charla sobre el amor.

-Para que iba Enderman hablar sobre el amor?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Segun él, los endermans entienden sobre eso.

-Chicos id ya al colegio o llegarás tarde! Masky porque sigue llevando el pijama?-Slender bajó y a su lado Hoody.

-Es que me encuentro mal...

-Ya, y yo me chupo el dedo, anda, ves a vestirte...

-Pero que va enserio, me encuentro mal... me duele la cabeza y el cuello...

_**En el colegio**_

-¿Y Masky?-Preguntó Candy.

-Resulta que esta enfermo-Dijo Jeff.

-Mmm...-Candy fue a donde estaba Horror Illusions-Hola, soy Candy... mmm... ¿Teneis que hacer algo importante hoy?

-Yo soy Horror Illusions... emm... Creo que solo el examen de Historia...

-Ah... ya tiene más sentido... es que Masky esta ''enfermo''...

-¿Enfermo? Se ha puesto enfermo solo para no hacer el examen?

-Tal vez... Bueno yo, tengo que hablar con el tipo raro de allí...-Dijo Candy señalando a Jeff que estaba hablando con Hoody y BEN, Candy fue hacia ellos-Horror me dijo que hoy tenían un examen de Historia.

-¿Crees que finge estar enfermo por eso? Imposible, Slendy le tomó la temperatura, 40º...-Dijo Hoody

-Habra hecho algo...-Dijo Candy.

El timbre sonó.

**En clase de Mary y BEN**

_-¿Asi que se pusó enfermo?_

_-Si, seguro que las profes han llamado para preguntar..._

-_Ben, te pasa algo?_-Preguntó Mary.

-_Ah... nada, solo que... bueno..._

_-¿Bueno...? Bueno que?_

_-Pues, dentro de poco tendré que volver a mi antigua casa con mis antiguos compañeros y tendré que dejar muchas cosas..._

-¿¡Que!?

-Mary, en clase no se habla!-Dijo la profesora de ingles.

-Yes, yes... o sea, si si, lo se... I know it...

-Espero que ya te sepas los verbos irregulares para el examen del viernes.

-Si, si...

-A ver, Past simple, past participe and translation of speak.

-Emm... spoke, spoken, hablar...

**Cambio de clase**

-Me he salvado por los pelos... BEN, que querías decir con todo eso...

-Pues me tendré que ir...

- ¿¡Que!? ¿A donde?

-Pues todo comenzó hace unos años, justo cuando ese chico encendió mi juego, después de volverle paranoico, me encontré con Zalgo, este me asignó un sitio donde podría quedarme, era para reunirse, allí estaba Ender, puntos suspensivos de Pokemon, suicide mause, Tails doll, la cara de I'm Scared y otros, bueno, allí solo y únicamente podían reunirse los creepy pastas de juegos...-El professor interrumpió a BEN.

-Venga, sentaros...

Mary y BEN se sentaron, cada uno a una punta de la clase. Al poco, una bola de papel reboto en el pupitre de Mary. Mary la deshizo, en ella decía:

**_Conocí a Jeff, él me presentó a Slendy, Jack, Masky y Hoody, supongo que me cayeron mejor que los otros, ¿Sabes por que vivo con ellos? Tendría que vivir con Ender, pero él y Slendy hicieron algún trato a tiempo limitado..._**

-Mary, ¿Que pone en ese papel?-Pregunto el profesor de tecnología.

-Nada importante...

-Entonces tiralo a la basura...-Dijo, Mary se levantó y tiró la nota a la basura sin terminar de leerla.

**Después de las clases.**

-BEN, no terminé de leer la nota, quieres decir que dentro de poco volverás con ellos?

-Si, no estaría mal si no fuera por que no podríamos estar juntos, yo me tomó muy enserio mi trabajo, aun que no lo parece, y con Slendy podía hacerlo cuando quisiera pero con Ender, él lo quiere todo perfecto y no me dejara descansar, aun que tal vez con unos cuantos cubos...

-¿Eh?

-Su paraiso es un mundo cuadrado, tiene un problema, se piensa que la perfección es cuadrada...

-No... eso no... no te volveré a ver...

-Ya pero con un enorme cubo, tal vez algún fin de semana o en verano...

-¡BEN!-Mary se tiró encima de él y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-¡WOW! Se supone que eso lo tendríais que hacer cuando os caseis...-Vino Jeff con Hoody y Jack.

-¡BEN SE MARCHA!-Gritó Mary.

-¿Expiro el plazo?-Preguntó Jack, BEN asintió.

-Da igual, con lo despistado que es a veces Enderman, seguro que ya se le ha olvidado...

-Pero a Herobrine no...-Dijo BEN.

**En casa de Slendy**

Hoody estaba en la habitación de Masky, Slendy en la cocina, BEN estaba enfrente de un espejo, hablaba con Mary, quien estaba dentro de él. Jeff estaba tumbado en el sofá sin hacer nada y Smile a su lado, de pronto llaman a la puerta.

Slendy la habré.

-Hola, soy Slendy ¿Quien eres?

-Me llamo Horror Illusions, vengo a ver a Masky.

-Eres de su clase?

-Si...

-¿Le traes los deberes?

-No...

-Bueno... Aun así no los hace, esta arriba con su inconfundible hermano...

Horror subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta. Se oían risas.

-Ah... Horror...-Dijo Masky.

-Hola, Candy dijo que estabas enfermo ¿Es cierto?

-Sip...

-Hola, yo soy Hoody-Se dieron la mano.

-¿Eres su hermano?

-No, no... bueno casi, se podría decir que somos hermanos con diferente sangre...

-¿De que hablabais?

-De cuando vigilamos a Alex, el maldito no me agradeció cuando le devolví la cámara.

-¿Alex? La victima más famosa de Slender...

-Si, recuerdo que ese me siguió, el inocenton, cayó en nuestra trampa-Dijo Masky-Pero cuando estuve a punto de matarlo, algún curioso pasó por allí... ademas de que él casi me mata...

-¿Como?

-Pues era en un túnel, yo lo seguí para vigilarlo, también estaba su amigo, que lo seguía de lejos, pero después se marchó... Yo, fui hacia Alex, pero este comenzó a pegarme y casi me mata con esa roca... pero apareció Slendy, él me sacó de alli-Dijo Masky.

-Si no fuera por él, ahora estarías bajo tierra-Dijo Hoody.

-Bajo tierra es donde estará Jack si no vuelve antes de las 3 de la noche, Slendy le advirtió... donde debe de estar...-Dijo Masky.

* * *

**Siento tardar tanto, pero no me sentí inspirada, bueno da igual. He actualizado Las Traumaticas Historias de Alicia, a pasado del cap 1 al 5.  
**

**Horror Illusion's propiedad de XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Acepto OC de otros.**

**Si queréis que añada vuestro OC mandadme un mensaje y os daré una ficha para el OC**

**Quien tiene un OC que quiere ser pareja de un CreepyPasta, estos son los CreepyPastas ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-BEN**

**-Bloody Mary**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Masky**

**Gracias por los previews**

**Atte: ****_Lana_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
__susurroS_

* * *

**_Capitulo-17_**

**_¿Donde se mete Jack?_**

Candy estaba durmiendo, eran las 6 a.m. y todo era silencio.

-¡CANDY DESPIERTA!-Jeff gritó a todo pulmón.

-Maldita sea Jeff, hoy hay clase, odio dormir poco y solo me quedan dos horas de sueño, ¿¡Que quieres!?

-Jack esta raro...

-¿Solo eso? ¿Que ha hecho?

-Es que, se nota bastante raro...

-Pues diselo a él, yo estoy durmiendo...

**Horas después.**

Jack salió del instituto. Se paró cerca de una parada, se sintió vigilado.

-Mmmm...-Siguió su camino.

-Jack sospecha algo-Dijo Jeff.

-¿Porque crees que Jack se comporta raro?-Preguntó Hoody.

-Porque... pues... no me nieges, se que hace algo a escondidas de nosotros

-Tonterias...

-¡Ñaa! Ya lo perdimos...

-Bah... da igual, ademas, tenemos clases...

-No quiero...-Dijo Jeff con tono de suplica.

-Venga, venga, vamos...

Llegan al colegio, allí BEN y Bloody Mary en la calle.

-¿No enrais?-Preguntó Hoody.

-Estoy expulsado-Dijo BEN.

-Se supone que tengo que estar en un hospital-Dijo Mary.

-Ah... bueno... ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-¡No, no quiero! ¡No me obligues! ¡Porfavor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!-Gritó Jeff arrastrado por Hoody.

**Con Jack**

Jack caminaba por la calle-Ya no me siguen... Eh... Ah... tu eres... Mary ¿Cierto?

-Eh... Ah, hola Jack-Dijo la chica.

-Nnn... Siento haberme ido el otro día, pero ¿Fuiste tu la que gritó?

-... Si, no suelo asustarme, pero lo de mis padres fue un sorpresa...

-Eeemmm... ¿Que tal si te acompaño?  
-Eh... si gracias... pero, no tienes clase?  
-Los martes por la tarde no...  
Llegaron al instituto.  
-Aqui hay con más de 16 años?  
-Si... Hacen Bachiller, dentro de unos dos años también haré...  
-Tal vez el año que viene me veas por aquí...  
-A si? Como es eso?  
-Este es mi ultimo año, si hago bachiller pues el año que viene iré aquí, ya que es el único donde hay bachiller a parte de las monjas, pero allí no voy ni loco...  
Jack camino hacia dentro y se fijó en un chico sentado en la escalera jugando a un video juego.  
-Oye, conoces a ese?-Mary miró al chico de pelo blanco.  
-No, pero oí hablar de él... no se acuerdo como...  
-Alacris!-Dijo Jack en voz alta-Jeje... Vaya... tu por aquí...  
-Ah~ hola Jack...  
-Dame un minuto...-Jack coge su movil-Oye... puedes venir... como que no?... Deja ya de gritar... Oye que he visto lo que hay dentro de ese cajón... si, si ese mismo... ya lo se...  
Jack colgó-Ah! Esta es mi... amiga... Mary... no Bloody Mary... otra Mary...  
-Ya se que... bueno, da lo mismo...  
-Pero no sabes que acabo de hablar con Slendy... El muy cabrón lo sabia y no me dijo nada...-Un tentaculo le pega en la cabeza.  
-Te he oído... Vaya Alacris... Estas... emmm... da igual...  
-Te veo bien?-Dijo Jack-Podias haberlo dicho... No hace falta tener cara para pensar ¿no?  
-Te mato maldito bastardo! Al menos no hace falta tener ojos para tener buena vista verdad?  
-Tampoco boca para ser un charlatán...  
-Zas! Jack contraatacó, esto se pone interesante-BEN apareció y consigo Bloody Mary-Hola... ¿Rei? ¿Alacris? Rei es más corto... Vaya y ese juego... ¿Puedo?  
-Si, toma...-Le da el juego y BEN intenta jugarlo.  
-Jo... Slendy ¿te importaria marcharte? Me jodes el juego...  
-¿No deberias de estar en clase?-Pregunto Slender.  
-No, da igual, solo es mates y historia... por cierto, la de religión me ha expulsado...  
Slendy *facepalm*-Es la segunda vez...  
-Eh...-Soltó BEN.  
-Y tu Bloody Mary?  
-En realidad tengo mas de un siglo de edad, pero no se lo creyeron... simule mis ataques catalepsicos...-Mary se dirige a Rei-Ya os conocíais?  
-Si...  
-Conocerce es poco, sabes Masky y Hoody?-Dijo BEN.  
-Si...  
-Pues no tanto... emm... ñee... es uno de mis mejores amigos... Comparado mejores amigos con la relación de hermano-hermana menor de Masky y Hoody pues... no se puede comparar... Bueno, ahora que Masky se ha echado novia casi secreta...  
-Oye, que Hoody también esconde lo suyo...-Dijo Bloody Mary.  
-Masky se echó novia?-Preguntó Rei.  
-No oficialmente, pero existe el rumor de la de su clase...-BEN miró a Marian-¿Tu te llamas Mary? ¿Verdad?  
-Si...  
-Eres esa chica que le gusta a Jack...  
Jack se quedo de piedra  
-Vaya Jack te ha descubierto, corre, haz las maletas, huye del país, cambia de nombre, suicidate...-Comenzo a decir Bloody Mary en broma.  
-¿Como?-Dijo Jack-Yo nunca he dicho nada de eso!  
-Consientemente no, pero hablas en sueños...  
-A si?-Pregunto Jack, Mary se sonrojo.  
-En realidad no, solo estaba bromeando...-Dijo BEN. Mary suspiro y Bloody Mary río.  
-¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO HIJO DE LA GRAN P***!-Jack comenzó a perseguir a BEN.  
-¡No te enfades tanto! ¡Solo era una broma!-BEN se fue corriendo y Jack lo persigio. Solo quedaban Slender, Rei y las dos Marys.  
Suena el timbre.  
-Bueno, ¿A si que Mary? Yo me llamo también Mary... Bloody Mary.  
-Yo soy Marian, Mary Gray...  
-Podrias acompañarme al baño, por favor?  
-Eh...  
En el baño.  
-¿A si que te gusta Jack? Es una de las mejores elecciones, si te digo la pura verdad...  
-¿Que? ¡No!  
-Bueno, mira a mi me gusta BEN, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿Eh? Es un secreto, solo que esta mal guardado...  
-Si todos saben que sales con él...  
-Bueno, vale... ¿Sabes quien es Masky?  
-Si...  
-Y Hoody?  
-Tambien...  
-Yo te digo las chicas que les gustan si tu admites que te gusta Jack.  
-Como sabes que chicas les gusta a esos dos?  
-Muchas veces entró en los espejos y cualquier cosa que refleje, alguna vez vi sonrisas tontas y oí el tono en el que hablan, por ejemplo a Masky le gusta una de su clase, hace poco vino a verlo cuando se enfermó, a Hoody le gusta otra, no se como se llama, pero lo note...

* * *

**Ñee bueno... a noche me dio un ataque de inspiración y lo escribí casi toda la historia en el note pad del móvil. **

**He visto y hay bastantes OC, bueno solo 5 creo, creo porque me da la impresión de que me olvide alguno, por eso puse esto para si se me ha olvidado mencionar alguno(sin contar familia/mascotas/amigos etc) y también por si me he equivocado en algo, así que cuando acabes de leer, comentad que sino no puedo continuar:**

Mary Gray (15 años) de wendylove4  
Horror Illusions (15 años) de XiiTaa. Uzumaki099  
Emily Brown (14 años) de Barbara Barreau  
Allyson Huatsumer (17 años) de Vocaloidfan18  
Rei Enna (16 años) de Zero-Enna-fics

He comprobado que es más fácil recordar de quienes son pareja que los nombres y edades, ya que a algunos he tenido que mirarlo 2 o mas veces.  
Si falta el OC de alguien, por favor decídmelo.

Acepto OC, ideas y tal.

**Los Creepy Pastas ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer.**

**-BEN.**

**-Bloody Mary.**

**-Eyeless Jack.**

**-Masky.**

**-Hoody.**

**-Jane the Killer**

**Y supongo que Slendy, pero antes hay que arreglar algunas cosas.**

**Atte:** _Lana_**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_Pensamientos__  
__''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)_  
susurros

**_AVISO: En este, _****_Slender_****_ hablara por un _****_móvil_****_ y las palabras saldrán distorsionadas, al lado pondré lo que dice, pero si queréis, intentad descifrar lo que dice._**

* * *

_**Capitulo-18**_

_**Sin Titulo**_

Día anterior...

Hoody caminó por la ciudad _Uh__... __Slendy__ me mando a comprar jarabe para __Masky__... ¡Pero donde está la maldita farmacia!_  
-Perdone, sabrías decirme donde está la farmacia, por favor...-Preguntó Hoody a una chica que pasaba por allí. Eh... A Jack se le da mejor hablar así...  
-Eh... Esa de allí...-Contestó señalando una farmacia en la otra calle.  
-Ah... Si... Gracias-Como no la he visto-Me... me llamo Hoody.  
-Yo Emily-Dijo la chica de pelo negro y ojos azules.  
_-Suerte que llevo la máscara  
_-Eh?  
-Que... Que... Qué suerte que hace un buen día hoy ¿Verdad? Ale, adiós, me tengo que ir...-Hoody se marchó corriendo.  
-Adiós...-Emily se quedó parada durante unos segundos y siguió caminando.  
En la farmacia.  
-Vaya ¿Quién era esa?-Bloody Mary salió de un cristal.  
-Una desconocida... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Acompañarte...  
-¿Llevas todo el rato siguiéndome?  
-No te seguía, te acompañaba...  
-Y si mejor te vas a jugar a los video-juegos con tu novio en vez de seguirme...  
-Y si mejor te vas a comprar ya el jarabe en vez de hablar con tu novia...  
Fin.  
-Vaya forma que tienes de emparejar a alguien-Dijo Candy.  
-No puedes decirme eso Candied...-Dijo Mary.  
-¿En serio? ¿Candied? ¿Quién se llama así?-Preguntó BEN.  
-Yo me llamo así-Dijo Candy. BEN aguantó la risa.  
En otro lugar.  
-Oye Alacris, si quieres, puedes quedarte en nuestra cabaña-Dijo Slendy...  
-A si?-Preguntó Rei.  
-Sí, hay una habitación libre, bueno, tal vez habrán dos, quien sabe...-Dijo Slender-Un... Un segundo...  
Slender coge su móvil.  
Con BEN, Mary y Candy.  
-Vaya...-BEN coge su móvil-Si...  
-Høгд ฿ㅌи.  
/Hola Ben/  
-¿Que dices? No se te oye bien ¿Quién eres?  
-ㄹø¥ ㄹгㅌиdㅌя...  
/Soy Slender.../  
-Ah... Slendy, nunca más llames por teléfono, no se te entiende nada, maldito operador...  
-CДㄲДㅜㅌ ¥Д!  
/CALLATE YA!/  
-Bueno, que quieres?  
-HД฿ГE ㄷøи Нㅌяøвя¡иㅌ ¥ Eиdㅌяшди...  
/Hable con Herobrine y Enderman/  
-Que te dijeron?  
-Иøㄹ ¡иㅅ¡ㅜдяøи д ㄷㅌидя ㅌг ㄹд฿дdø, дㄲ¡ гㅌㄹ ㄷøиㅅㅌиㄷㅌяㅌшøㄹ ьдяд qцㅌ ㅜㅌ qцㅌdㅌㄹ...  
/Nos invitaron a cenar el sábado, allí les convenceremos para que te quedes.../  
-He entendido lo que has dicho, pero mejor seguimos hablando en casa, que ya me duelen los oídos...  
-฿цㅌиø, дd¡øㄹ...  
/Bueno, adiós.../  
-Adiós...  
-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Mary.  
-Slender, Brine y Endy nos invitaron a cenar el sábado... Espero estar bien para entonces...  
-Todavía te duele?  
-Sí, es increíble que Jack no me haya roto ningún hueso.  
-Jeje...  
-Tengo que pedirle a Rei que me deje su ordenador... el mío está roto...  
-Que va... si funciona bien-Dijo Candy escribiendo en el ordenador.  
-Es que, extrañamente los juegos de Nyan Cat y Tac Nayn no van, se quedan cargándose...  
-No tiene nada de extraño, los juegos online a veces no van.  
-Pero que los mismos juegos no vayan en ninguna página, ya lo veo raro... mmm... debería ir a ver...-Entra al ordenador.  
Hoody baja con Masky, aún bastante enfermo.  
-Espero que te pongas bien para el sábado, tenéis cena con Herobrine y Enderman-Dijo Mary.  
-Yo también...-Dijo Masky.  
Jeff entra en la casa-¿He oído bien? Una cena con Brine y Endy? Para qué?  
-Para ganar votos y que BEN se quede aquí-Dijo Candy.  
-Ah...  
SlenderMan entró en la casa.  
-¿Y BEN?  
-Se fue al espacio digital-Dijo Candy.  
-Ah... Saludad a Alacris.  
-Eres el tío de hoy...-Dijo Mary.  
-Mary, naciste a mitad del siglo pasado... ¿No te enseñaron modales?-Dijo Slender.  
-Si... pero... no lo uso mucho...  
BEN sale del ordenador-He ido a preguntar, se ve que fue de viaje con alguna guardiana para derrotar a Tac Nayn... Ah... hola Rei ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
-Pues...-Llaman a la puerta-... Voy a vivir aquí...  
Slender mira por el ojillo-Jeff, es tu ex cabreada.  
-No es ninguna ex...  
-Pues claro que, con lo horrible que eres, Jane tiene mejores gustos-Dijo Jack riéndose.  
Slender abre la puerta.  
-Maldito seas Jeff! Por tu culpa me sacaron de clase! Juro que matare!-Grito Jane.  
-Todo el mundo jura eso-Dijo Masky.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Jane a Alacris.

-Es un amigo-Dijo BEN.

-Soy Alacris...-Dijo.

-Lo... lo he visto...-Dijo Mary-Es igual como le paso a Hoody o a Jack...

-¿De qué hablas ahora?-Preguntó BEN.

-De nada muy... importante... Jane... si te importa acompañarnos...

Mary, Jane y Candy subieron a una habitación llena de trastos, más bien, Mary las empujo.

-¿Para qué subimos aquí?-Preguntó Candy.

-Dadme un segundo...-Mary cogió una sábana y debajo de ella, un enorme espejo, Mary entró en él.

En poco tiempo apareció en un baño.

-¡AH!-Gritó una niña que acababa de entrar, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ah...! Lo siento, creo que me he equivocado... o no? Creo que no... Um... deja de llorar anda... que no te hare nada... ¿Vive aquí alguna Mary? Soy amiga de Jack... el... el de la máscara azul...

La niña dejo de llorar un momento. Se oyeron unos pasos.

-Milly ¿Que pa...? Ah... eres tú...

-Sí, Bloody Mary, em... lo siento mucho niñita...

-...-Milly no dijo nada.

-Oye, necesito que vengas a una cabaña en el bosque...

-¿Qué? No puedo dejar a Milly sola...

-¡Pues que venga también!

-No creo que sea buena idea...

-Venga...-Se dirige a Milly-Oye... la cabaña da un poco de miedo y los que están allí también, pero son muy buenos, hay un tipo, alto, muy alto y con tentáculos que seguro te preparara galletitas de chocolate, están muy buenas, las he probado, o un pastel... si quieres podrás jugar con Smile, es un perro, negro y rojo, tal vez de un poco de miedo por sus colmillos y garras, pero le gusta... o gustara atrapar objetos voladores... Esta Jack, seguro que accede a leerte un cuento, tiene una estantería llenita de libros... y si quieres, convenceré a mi novio para que deje sus video juegos y juegue a la muñecas o, si quieres, busco a una familiar, es una niña de 9 años llamada Sally y jugáis juntas... bueno, tal vez no sea mi familiar, pero yo creo que sí... su pelo es rizado, igual que el mío... pero marrón... Bueno, si quieres o, tal vez quieras estar con tu hermana y hablar con otras chicas sobre otras personas...

-¿Pastel de fresa? ¿Qué cuentos tiene? ¿Dejara, tu novio, que le deje hacer peinados?

-Claro que sí, ahorita, vais marchando allá y yo le digo a Slendy que prepare pasteles y galletas y magdalenas y lo que sea y le diré a BEN que se despeine...-Volvió a entrar al espejo y llegó a otra casa bastante abandonada.

-Tú eres...

-Horror, quiero que vengas a la cabaña para hablar de cosas...

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas muy importantes, te espero allí con, Candy, Jane, otra Mary y espero encontrar a esa Emily... Bueno, te espero allí.

-¡Espera!-Mary se marchó.

-Hola, siento venir así...-Dijo Mary.

-Eh... ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Emily.

-Soy Bloody Mary, amiga de Hoody lo recuerdas, verdad?

-El tío que no encontraba la farmacia, si...

-Pues ¿Podrías venir a la cabaña del bosque?

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para hablar, tal vez... Bueno, te espero allí...-Mary desaparece.

-¿Qué? ¡Un momento!

* * *

**Bueno, ****quería**** ponerlo antes de mañana y pasado mañana, ya que no ****tendré**** mucho tiempo, tengo dos ****exámenes**** de ****recuperación****. Si os digo la verdad, me alegra, un poco, volver a ****insti****, no es por los amigos, compañeros ni nada de eso, simplemente, que mis vacaciones son los ****días**** escolares. Lo tengo comprobado, en vacaciones y puentes, a veces fines de semana, estoy más ****estresada**** que en un ****día**** escolar, en realidad en los dos estoy bastantes ****estresada****, pero en el ****insti**** menos que en vacaciones.**

**Las letras que use para cuando Slender hablaba por el móvil:**

**Д, г, и, я, ц, в, ь, ш son del alfabeto Ruso.**

**ㅌ,ㄹ,ㄲ,ㅜ,ㄷ,ㅅ son del alfabeto Coreano.**

**Ø, ฿, ¡ son signos especiales**

**¥ es el signo del Yen, moneda Japonesa.**

**Lo otro es del alfabeto Español.**

**Buenos.**

**Mary y ****Milly**** OC's de wendylove4****  
Horror Illusions OC de XiiTaa. Uzumaki099  
Emily OC de Bárbara Barreau  
****Rei OC de Zero-Enna-fics**

**Decidí**** que ****Allyson**** de Vocaloidfan18 saliese un poco más tarde, solo un poco, no mucho.**

**Este capítulo es el tercero más largo, entre el 12(1,495) y 14(1,457)**

**Acepto OC e ideas.**

**Si ****queréis**** que vuestros OC sean parejas de ****Creepy**** Pastas, estos son los ocupados:**

**-Jeff the ****Killer****.**

**-BEN.**

**-Bloody Mary.**

**-Eyeless Jack.**

**-Masky.**

**-Hoody.**

**-Jane the ****Killer**

**Atte****: **_**Lana**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
__susurros_

* * *

_**Capitulo-19**_

_**Sin titulo**_

-Gracias por venir-Dijo Bloody Mary.

-¿Porqué hemos venido?-Preguntó Horror.

-Pues primero, a conocernos... Yo primero, me llamo Mary Weeis, alias Bloody Mary, tengo 11 años, casi 12, ella es Candied Seremy, llamadla Candy, tiene 13 casi 14, ella es Marian Gray, 15 años, mejor es simplemente Mary, aún que ese también es mi nombre desde hace... algunos siglos, bueno, ella es Jessica Adams, mejor Horror Illusion's, 15 años... eh... ¿Conociste a Zalgo?

-Sí...-Contestó Horror.

-¿Verdaderamente lo conociste?-Preguntó Candy y le susurró-¿Podrías pedirle un autógrafo para mi?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, sigamos, ella es Emily Brown tienes... 14 ¿Verdad?

-Sí...

-... Y la reconocida Jane Arkensaw, Jane the killer de 14 años... Bien, estáis aquí para que yo os de una charla sobre las personas que hay por aquí...

-Hablaremos de chicos ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Mary.

Bloody Mary suspira- Ahjj...! Sabía que el nombre Mary te hace ser más atento... Bueno, Jane y Candy me ayudaran, primero tenéis que traernos unas galletas o algo para picar y beber...

Jane y Candy fueron a la cocina, allí Slendy mirando el horno.

Candy mira las galletas-Podemos llevarnoslas?

-Sí... se están haciendo más ahora mismo...-Contestó Slendy.

-Esto es... ¿Zumo?-Preguntó Jane cerrando la nevera con una jarra en las manos, con algún líquido anaranjado casi rojo.

-Creo que sí-Respondió Slendy, aún mirando el horno.

-Me vale, vamos-Dijo Jane.

Caminaron hasta la mitad del pasillo. Allí, sentado, Alacris jugando a algún videojuego.

-¿Tú no eres un... como se dice?-Preguntó Jane.

-¿Proxy?

-Sí, un proxy de Slender?

-Sí.

-A si que, un observer, sera divertido tu trabajo-Dijo Jane, Candy rió.

-Sí, eso, guay y todo lo que quieras, pero tal vez algo molesto-Dijo Candy.

-¿Por que?

-No se... Tal vez porque te estes duchando o cambiandote y hay alguien, algunos, observandote, vigilandote, oyendote, espiandote...

-Entonces que se vayan a la mierda todos-Las dos rieron.

**Con Bloody Mary**

-_Pues si que tardan, ¿Donde estaran? _Chicas, ahora vuelco, voy a ver si esas siguen en la cocina-Bloody Mary entró en el espejo y salió, la mitad del cuerpo, de dentro de una bandeja de plata en la cocina-Oye Slendy ¿Viste a Candy y Jane?

-Si, cogieron unas galletas, un zumo y se marcharon-Dijo, sacó del horno una bandeja con galletas y gruñó.

-¿Que te pasa?

-No quiero seguir haciendo galletas...

-Pero... ¿a ti no te gustaba cocinar?

-Sí, pero se suponia que hoy era mi dia libre... Juro que cuando encuentre al maldito que le dijo a esa niña que yo hacia las mejores galletas del universo, lo descuertizo...

-Eh... Sinceramente...-Bloody Mary mira de reaojo a los lados-... No se quien a sido, _pero puede que sea Jeff..._

-Ya hablare con él...

Mary entro en la bandeja y volvio a la habitación.

_En nada volveran._

-Imagina que un día Slendy te pide que vigiles a un tipo los 24horas todo un mes-Dijo Candy.

-Ah... dejalo ya, que acabaras traumandolo-Dijo Jane cogiendo a Alacris de los hombros detras suyo-Además, tenemos que irnos.

-Bueno, pero antes, ¿Como es ser controlado por Slendy?-Preguntó Candy, pero Jane la cogió del brazo y comenzó a arrastrar.

-Venga vamos...

-¡NO! ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡QUIERO SABERLO! **¡QUIERO SABERLO!**

Las dos volvieron a esa habitación.

Alacris cogio su videojuego _Pense que lo puse en pausa_. El juego de carreras comenzó a funcionar solo.

-Aquí el super conductor BEN, ¿Piso el ascelerador, jefe?-Dijo el juego.

-BEN, ¿Que haces en mi videojuego? es más, ¿Cuando entraste?

BEN salió del videojuego-Vaya, poder entrar en los videojuegos y que te hagan salir de allí... Estaba escondiendome de Mily la hermana pequeña de Mary, no hermana de mi novia, sino hermana de Mary _la novia de Jack-_Le susurró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que de qué? Da igual, bueno, como iba diciendo, mi novia le dijo a esa niña que podria hacerme peinados, pero, yo no tengo el pelo tan largo, podria ser Jeff, pero este ha desaparecido, Jack, tampoco lo tiene largo, ni Masky ni Hoody, y Slendy, no hace falta decir nada ¿Verdad? Asi que vi a mi mejor amigo del alma, y, ya que es mi mejor mejor mejor amigo, podria hacerme el favor de...

-¡No!

-¡Vamos, no seas asi!

-¡No!

-Bueno, pues, al menos acompañame a ver que hacen las chicas en esa habitación, llevan un tiempo alli y no se que estaran tramando...

-Yo creo que no deberias.

BEN arrastró a Alacris y llamó a la puerta.

-Hola, ¿Que hacen tanto tiempo aqui?

-Hablar-Dijo Bloody Mary seria.

-Sigues enfadada conmigo ¿Verdad?

-¿Que?

-Lo sabía, estas enfadada conmigo por no dejar que me haga un peinado, pero no es mi culpa, yo no tengo el pelo largo, en cambio, Alacris tiene el pelo bastante largo...

-¿De que me estas hablando?-Preguntó Mary.

-De... De nada, da igual... Uh... galletas-BEN cogió una.

-Anda, largos ya-Bloody Mary echó a los dos de allí.

Todas miraron a Bloody Mary.

-Así que ¿Problemas de noviazgo?-Dijo Candy.

-Aquí te lo solucionamos-Dijo Jane.

-¿Un novio mentiroso?-Siguió Horror.

-¿Se marchó muy nervioso?-Acabó Mary.

Con BEN y Alacris.

-Chicos, estáis allí-Dijo BEN. Masky, Hoody y Jeff junto a Smile, estaban a los lados de la puerta de la habitación de Jack y intentaban escuchar lo que pasaba allí.

-Están jugando a algún juego-Dijo Masky.

-Mmm... Ya no se oye nada...-Dijo Jeff. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Que hacen chicos?-Dijo Jack con las manos en la cintura.

Masky se pone detrás de Hoody-Verás... ¡Sacrifica a Hoody y no a mi!

-¿¡Que!?-Hoody coge de los hombros a Jeff y lo pone delante suyo-Mejor comete los órganos de Jeff, él no tiene por que vivir y fue... idea suya...

-¿¡Pero que dices!? Si fue idea de... de... emmm... ¿De quién fue la idea?

Masky, Hoody y Jeff se miraron-¡FUE EL TIPO INVISIBLE!-Gritaron los tres y desaparecieron corriendo. Smile se quedó allí riéndose.

-No sé de quién fue la idea, pero...-Decía BEN-...Ya sabes que es muy fácil culpar, y que también es muy fácil culpar a Jeff de absolutamente todo lo que existe...

* * *

**Siento mucho dejarlo asi, pero no sabia como continuarlo y ya abeis visto que todos culpan al pobre Jeff de absolutamente todo xD, pobrecillo. Pasando a otros temas.**

**Que nombre es mejor ¿NOAH o OLIVER? Y si teneis algun nombre mejor, decidmelo. Tambien necesito uno de chica, es que hace unos dias quise comenzar con un fic sobre un chico que cuenta la historia de una amiga. Bueno, simplificando seria eso.**

**Proximamente dos nuevos OC, entre ellos Allyson Huatsumer de Vocaloidfan18.**

**Mary Gray de wendylove4**

**Horror Illusions de XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Emily Brown de Barbara Barreau**

**Rei "Alacris" Enna de Zero-Enna-fics**

**Acepto OC e ideas.**

**Si ****queréis**** que vuestros OC sean parejas de ****Creepy**** Pastas, estos son los ocupados:**

**-Jeff the ****Killer****.**

**-BEN.**

**-Bloody Mary.**

**-Eyeless Jack.**

**-Masky.**

**-Hoody.**

**-Jane the ****Killer**

**Atte****: **_**Lana**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
susurros_

**Gracias por leer (Mirar el comentario de abajo al terminar)**

* * *

**_Capitulo-20 _**  
**_Eri._**

Llegué a casa. Se oía la tele en la habitación de mi hermana.

-Oye Din ¿Que miras?-Pregunté. En la tele una chica, de pelo largo, casi hasta las rodillas, marrón, terminando en un arcoíris de colores, el final flequillo era blanco igual que las raíces y algunos mechones independientes. Ojos verdes, oscuro, parecido a hierba pero un poco más oscuros. Llevaba un sombrero, este parecía uno antiguo que llevaban antes las mujeres, le cubría un casi toda la parte superior cabeza, este tenía un disco de vinilo pegado y el sombrero estaba levemente inclinado. Un vestido, entre marrón y magenta oscuro, la parte superior, había seis botones, tres a cada lado. Estos se parecían a controladores de volumen, el vestido llegaba casi a las rodillas, eran unos cinco dedos por encima, más cortos que el pelo que casi le pasaba. Al final del vestido, unos lazos rosa oscuro y terminaba en forma de teclas de piano. Llevaba unos zapatos de plataforma, la plataforma soltaba luces de neón, con unos calcetines casi hasta las rodillas, los zapatos y calcetines eran del mismo color que el vestido. Tenía puestos unos guantes casi hasta los codos. Llevaba también unos auriculares Bluetooth inalámbricos y un hacha con el mismo lazo que los del vestido.

-Ahora cantara Eri-Dijo. Eri debía de ser esa chica, me sonaba mucho de algo.

No hay evidencia de que yo haya sido amada.  
La felicidad que vino sin detenerse también desapareció.  
Fui lanzada sobre las sobras de la caja de juguetes.  
Controlándome a mí misma sonrió.

El jadeante sonido...  
de una imitación...

Do-ominada y traumatizada,  
como un juguete de bebe.  
La lluvia se derrama constantemente,  
detrás de mí que fluye de regreso.

(Voz distorsionada)  
El mentiroso espira,  
cuando incluso mi mente fue arrebatada  
y detenido el odio teñido de negro

(Voz normal)  
¡Hey! Sostén el peligroso juguete en tus manos,  
y destroza este horrible cuerpo.  
Sacude tu cuerpo al sentimiento que no puedo sentir yo,  
perforar mi herida en descomposición,  
perfórame con las palabras...

(Voz distorsionada)  
Ese golpe más profundo y más intenso que un cuchillo.

(Voz normal)  
que me divide...

Pude ver el mundo de los adultos atravesó de la grieta.  
Y el sucio y sofocante cofre del tesoro del trauma.  
Mi mundo que fue destruido en el armario,  
en este país de hermosos y puros sueños y esperanzas.

Células del cerebro...

... Distorsionadas...

En la esquina de mi corazón abierto,  
hay una cicatriz no olvidada,  
y la llave de la memoria renacida, solo una palabra

DESAPARECE

(Voz distorsionada)  
El sol caprichosamente bloqueado  
y la esperanza destruida.  
El monje obscuro se hizo mi amigo, obscuridad eterna,  
¡Permanece Oculta!

Oh... ¡Hap!

Oh... ¡Hap!

(Voz normal)  
Juguete divertido juguete de adulto  
juguete viviente juguete útil.

Juguete divertido juguete de adulto  
juguete viviente,  
Que triste...

¡Hey! Sostén el peligroso juguete en tus manos  
y destroza esta horrible memoria.  
Es tiempo de limpiarme la suciedad adherida.  
Que esta empapada en odio.

Nadie entiende la trampa de tamaño,  
milimétrico que yo solo conozco,  
incluso si no es visible  
a primera vista...

(Voz distorsionada)  
¡Atraviésame!

(Voz normal)  
¡Con tus profundas palabras!

-La canción que acaban de oír ahora se llama Adult's Toy de Eri-Dijo un hombre, anfitrión de un programa donde comentaban sobre músicos y su música- Según ella, la canción va en contra de las violaciones a menores, trata de una niña que fue violada por un hombre, este dice que lo hacía porque la amaba. Al crecer, la niña se dio cuenta de que era mentira y se comenzó a llamar a sí misma "juguete de adulto", al final mata al hombre con "el peligroso juguete" una pistola y finalmente "destroza esta horrible memoria" y "limpiarse la suciedad adherida" es que se mata.  
-¡Ya me acuerdo!-Casi grite.  
-¿Del qué?  
-Ella es otro Creepy Pasta...-Salí de casa y fui al bosque. Slendy me abrió cuando apenas llegué, cuando dice que "Sabe absolutamente todo lo que pasa en su bosque" quiere decir que "Sabe ¡Todo! Absolutamente todo lo que pasa en su bosque".  
-Qué pasa?-Preguntó.  
-Sabes quién es Eri?  
-Pues es un tipo de asesina serial... ¿Porque?  
-Es que ha salido cantando en la tele...  
-¿¡Otra vez esas canciones!?  
-Según he leído, Eri es un Nick o un apodo que le dieron a una chica cuando se volvió Creepy Pasta. Cuando era humana, era muy ignorada por su familia a una corta edad, a los 14, harta de burlas y bullying, aunque sus compañeros no sabían que le hacían bullying, intento suicidarse varias veces, pero comenzó a cantar y a volverse famosa, en eso vestía como viste ahora, pero desapareció varias semanas y en ese tiempo su familia murió. Cuando volvió era diferente, se volvió más Yandere que antes hasta adoptar algo entre Yandere y tsundere. Se ve que según registros, como Creepy pasta, en la wiki no hay foto de ella, solo dibujos de dibujantes de manga, que la vieron antes de desaparecer o que la han visto asesinar, viajó a Japón, Suecia y Estados Unidos, en todos desapareció gente y a veces se la encontraba muerta. Incluso antes, cuando no estabais aun en la Tierra, ya había en YouTube, Twiteer y en la web NicoNicoDouga** una cuenta con el nombre Eri y en la foto de perfil, un dibujo de ella hecha en estilo anime. Tal vez fue un Creepy pasta real...  
-O tú estás loca  
-¿Qué problema tienen sus canciones?  
-Nada... Verdaderamente yo me considero un fan de ella-_Dijo... ¿un fan? ¿SlenderMan? ¿Fan de alguien?_  
Bajaron Masky, Hoody, BEN y Alacris.  
-Bien, ahora toca el bosque-Dijo Masky.  
-¿Qué hacéis?-Pregunté.  
-Le enseñamos las habitaciones a Alacris-Dijo Hoody.  
-Ah... ¿Conocéis a Eri?  
Se oyeron pasos precipitados de arriba.  
-Yo oí hablar de ella-Jeff bajó corriendo-... eh... he oído que Slendy es fan.  
-Es alguna diva-Jack bajó las escaleras después de Jeff-Que pena, Jeff... ¿Porque no te caíste de las escaleras?... Bueno, ella ha estado cantando mucho y casi todas son canciones horripilantes, pero algunas, aparte de ser horripilantes, defienden los derechos de jóvenes.  
-Ya se! Y si vamos a hablar con ella, sería interesante tenerla el sábado en la cena esa...-Dije.  
-Ya me había olvidado completamente de ella-Dijo Masky.  
-Si... venga, vamos-Dijo BEN.

-Oye Slendy ¿No quieres venir?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Tengo cosas que hacer por aquí...

-Pues ya te traeremos algo firmado...

Nos marchamos de allí.

-Sigo sin entender porque no quiso venir-Dijo Jeff.

-Exactamente ¿Dónde la encontrareis?-Dijo Alacris.

Todos lo miraron y después me miraron a mí.

-Tío, eres un proxy de SlenderMan, un Observer, podrías encontrarla fácilmente, pero, lo mejor de todo esto es que no tenemos solo un proxy, actualmente, tenemos tres, tres buenos proxis que nos ayudaran en todo esto...-Dije.

-Yo estoy jubilado-Dijo Hoody.

-A mí me ha despedido-Dijo Masky, no se les ocurría nada mejor. Gruñí y les puse una mirada asesina. No funcionó.

-Okay, se lo comentare a Slender, a ver lo que le parece-Dije.

-No, no, no, no-Dijeron los dos precipitadamente.

-No hace falta-Dijo Hoody.

-A mí me recontrataron hace una hora, podemos hacerlo ahora mismo-Dijo Masky.

Mire a Alacris, en su lugar pensaría ''¿Dónde me habré metido?''-Mira qué tipo de compañeros que tienes.

Los tres se marcharon. BEN se puso a jugar con la consola, Jack se tumbó en un banco y Jeff jugaba con su cuchillo.

-Hola chicos-Vino Bloody Mary con Jane.

-Hola, ¿Qué hacéis?-Pregunté.

-Pues venimos de comprar-Dijo Jane.

-Queríamos invitar a la otra Mary, a Emily y a Horror Illusions-Dijo Mary-Pero Mary tenía planes con otras amigas, Emily tenía que hacer no sé qué, creo que estudiar y Horror esta ilocalizable...

-Nosotros vamos a buscar a Eri, bueno más bien la están buscando Masky, Hoody y Alacris...-Dijo BEN.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es una pena que no viniesen Horror, Mary y Emily-Dijo Jane.

-¿Porque?-Pregunté.

-Porque, si hubieran venido, ahora estaríamos yendo en parejas... es un verdadera pena-Dijo Jane riéndose.

-Si hubiera sido así ¿Con quién nos emparejaríamos?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Ja! Pues en un principio está claro-Dijo Jane-BEN con Bloody Mary, Masky con Horror, Jack con Mary, Hoody con ¿Emily?...

-Bueno, pero sobrarías tú, Candy, Alacris y yo-Dijo Jeff.

-... Oh, sinceramente, preferiría ir con Alacris, cualquier cosa por no ir contigo

-Ya llegamos-Apareció Masky con Hoody y Alacris.

* * *

****NicoNicoDouga: Nico Nico o NND es la versión japonesa del YouTube, antes estaba enlazado con YouTube, pero ya no. En él, suelen poner canciones Vocaloid, covers y fandubs de intros y canciones Vocaloid(Las personas que hacen esto se les llama Utaites), parodias y canciones de otros artistas.**

**Ok, este fue un punto de vista de Candy**

**Hay un CreepyPastas llamado Eri****エリ****, lo cree yo. Bueno en la wiki o en YouTube se pueden escuchar y ver tres videos, entre ellos, sale la canción Adult's Toy, las otras son Kakome Kakome y Sistema recargado.**

**Próximamente pondré a Allyson Huatsumer de Vocaloidfan18, ya se ya se, se está retardando mucho, pero espero que en el próximo salga.**

**Mary Gray de wendylove4**

**Horror Illusions de XiiTaa. ****Uzumaki099**

**Emily Brown de Barbara Barreau**

**Rei "Alacris" Enna de Zero-Enna-fics**

**Acepto OC e ideas.**

**Si queréis que vuestros OC sean parejas de Creepy Pastas, estos son los ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer.**

**-BEN.**

**-Bloody Mary.**

**-Eyeless Jack.**

**-Masky.**

**-Hoody.**

**-Jane the Killer**

**Atte: _Lana_**


	21. Chapter 21

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
__susurros_

* * *

_**Capito-21**_

_**Eri pt.2 y Allyson**_

Soy una marioneta que no es perfecta

Hecha de cables viejos

Sin un solo sentimiento

Todos los días usada

Como si no fuera nada

He sido torturada

Y muchas veces desarmada

DANGER

RECHARGED SYSTEM

Sistemas corruptos

Daño colateral

MandonoprocesadoVarioscircuitosdañadosElsistemahac olapsadoProntoveransufinal

Sientes miedo?

Sientes el dolor?

Deja que yo experimente

Con tu corazón...

-No me convence-Dijo-Es para Halloween, esa no da miedo...

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Hola-Candy abrió la puerta-Veras, quería preguntarte algoooo...

-No...

-Si todavía no te he explicado el que...

-Pero no tengo tiempo...

-Eri...-Jane abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡ERI! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡FIRMALE UN AUTOGRAFO A UNA FAN!

-¿Dónde quieres que te lo firme?

-¡NO! A MI NO-Dijo Jane sobre actuando, como si estuviera a punto de llorar-A UNA NIÑA QUE LA VIOLARON... ya no quiere salir de casa, esta tan depresiva, no hay forma de que se mejore, aun cuando ese hombre, su tío, fue condenado y ella fue vengada, sigue sin ser feliz... por favor, lo suplico...

-Vale... ¿Vamos ahora?

Fueron primero al bosque, a casa de Slender.

-Eh... esa niña... ¿vive aquí?

-No... Pero hice una llamada y esta aquí-Dijo Jane.

-¿¡Pero no dijiste que no quería salir de casa!?

-Eh... da igual lo que haya dicho...

Entraron en la casa.

-Así que... ¿Eres un observer?

-Si-Contesto Masky.

-Y... estas ¿Jubilado?

-Exacto.

-Pero, yo creía que una persona se jubilaba a los 67 o 68...

-Yo puedo jubilarme cuando quiera...

-Ah... Ya habéis... llegado...-Slendy miró a Eri-Es EriEri** ¿Me firmarías algo?

-Eh... estoy segura de que no eres una niña, ni siquiera eres pequeño

-¿Hablas de Sally? Está jugando con Smile. Dog...

Sally vino corriendo.

-Tío Slendy ¿Me llamabas?-Preguntó.

-Eh... no...

-Así que tú eres esa niña... ¿Te llamas Sally?

-Si... Yo te he visto en la tele...

-A si?

-Sí, me gusto esa canción, Adult's Toy, ¿Al final te suicidas?

-Si... supongo que sí...

-Espera un momento-Sally se marchó corriendo y volvió con una libreta-¿Me firmarías el diario?

-Claro...-Firma la libreta

-¿Te harías una foto?-Preguntó Sally.

-Con gusto...

-Eh... tío Slendy ¿Podrías marcharte? Es que si no, la foto saldrá mal...

Todos se comenzaron a reír.

-Slendy, te está echando de tu propia casa ¿Qué harás?-Preguntó Jeff. Slendy gruño y se tele transportó.

-Ya se le pasara-Dijo Sally. Se hicieron la foto, después Slender volvió.

-Bien, ya te daré la copia-Dijo Eri y se dirigió a Slendy-Mmm... ¿No quieres un autógrafo también? ¿O una foto?

-No... Y muy graciosa...-Slendy se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, tengo que prepararme para Halloween, así que, sayônara, hej då...-Se marcha corriendo

-Que eran todas esas palabras?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Pues significan adiós en japonés y eh... sueco-Dijo Candy.

-Como sabes todo eso?-Preguntó Sally.

-Pues... ruso es mi idioma natal y japonés... son palabras memorizadas de animes...y sueco... fue cuando quise despedirme de un cantante sueco, podía haberlo hecho en japonés o inglés, ya que él entiende, pero era más interesante en sueco...

-Bueno... ah...-Smile le da la correa a Jeff-Es hora de pasear... Bueno, ya nos veremos.

Jeff se va con Smile.

En el parque...

Jeff se sienta en un banco y Smile corre por todos lados.

-Tipo invisible ¿Porque no quieres que te presentemos a Jack o Slendy? Ya se... sigues enfadado con nosotros por echarte la culpa de espiar a Jack... Lo siento ¿Vale? ¿Es lo que querías?

-Per-perdona pero ¿Con quién hablas?-Preguntó una chica de pelo castaño y ojos celestes.

-Con el topo invisible de mi lado...

-Es invisible de verdad? O simplemente no existe?

-Si existe, pero para algunos es producto de mi imaginación y la de unos amigos, le gusta seleccionar a sus amigos, por eso no le conoce mucha gente... Eh... Soy Jeff The Killer...

-Yo soy Allyson Huatsumer, vine a pasear a mi perro Sparkles, con mi prima-hermanastra Jessica.

-Yo también vine con mi perro, Smile. Dog, ¿Prima-hermanastra? ¿Existe? Le preguntare a Jack si la escuchó alguna vez...

-Bueno, resulta que ella y yo somos primas, pero nos adoptaron las mismas personas...

-Así que adoptada...

-Sí, vivo con mis padres adoptivos, Jessica y mis hermanos adoptivos Mark y Mary...

-¿Ahora todas las chicas se llaman Mary? Mmm... Debe de ser un nombre muy popular...

-¿Eh?

-Es que las novias de unos amigos se llaman Mary... bueno, en realidad uno sí que sale oficialmente con su novia, pero el otro, el pobre no se lo cuenta...

-Ah...

-¿Tú no eres de por aquí? ¿Verdad?

**[En otro lugar.]**

Un lugar donde no llega el sol.

El pasillo vacío esta.

Al final hay una habitación.

Con niños que todos olvidaron.

Estábamos esperando,

Que tú llegaras a este lugar.

Estoy muy feliz,

Estoy muy feliz.

Por favor juega aquí.

Juguemos a rodear,

No trates de huir de aquí.

Juguemos a rodear.

¿A qué te gustaría jugar?

Al caer el amanecer.

Puedes jugar con nosotros.

Juguemos a rodear,

Quien se esconde detrás de ti.

~ At the Heartbreak Hotel Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh, oh oh oh (Oh oh, oh oh oh) Heartbreak Hotel (Oh oh, oh oh oh) I still believe in…~

Coge el móvil-Eh... ¿Si diga?... Sí, soy yo... ¿De qué campaña me habla?

/-Sabemos que tus canciones tratan de la no violencia, pues confiábamos que pudieses cantar.../

-En la del bullying... ah... si, si... claro...-Cuelga-Ah... ¿Por qué parte de la canción iba? Bah! Da igual.

En el profundo bosque hay.

Un orfanato que tiene,

El secreto de la juventud.

Hecha con cerebros de humanos.

Los niños del orfanato

Jugaron con el profesor.

Todos le rodearon.

Cantando una canción.

Juguemos a rodear.

Los niños que han perdido.

Juguemos a rodear.

No trates de huir de aquí...

**[En otro lugar.]**

Candy terminaba los deberes-Ah... Maldita sea X ¿Porque siempre te pierdes? Si no lo hicieras, no tendríamos que encontrarte, entonces serían unos cuantos problemas menos, pero no... Y tú siempre os perdéis...

-Candy, deja de hablar con el libro de matemáticas y corrígeme ya está ficha-Dijo Toddy.

-No hablo con el libro de matemáticas, hablo con la Y la X, no sabes lo que cuesta encontrarlas entre tantas divisiones, multiplicaciones y raíces cuadradas... Y para colmo, en el siguiente problema se vuelven a perder, las malditas.

-Candy! Has dicho una palabrota! Se lo voy a decir a mama! Y a Din!-El niño se va corriendo.

-CUANDO HAGAS SECUNDARIA, ME DARAS LA RAZÓN!-Gritó Candy y suspiro-Mmm...

Coge su móvil y marca un número.

/-Diga?/

-Hola Jack, soy Candy.

/-Au... Candy... Hola.../

-Qué pasa? Esperabas la llamada de otra... eh...

/-Vete de paseo.../

-Bueno, jeje... ¿Solucionaría algo matando al profesor de mates?

/-Eh... un problema ¿Tal vez?/

-Y si me meten a la cárcel? O a un conservatorio? O peor, viene el fantasma del profe y me hace clases de mates en sueños, me aburriría en sueños...

/-Pues mejor no lo mates y otros problemas no aparecerán... ¿Estás haciendo los deberes de mates?/

-Si...

/-Me lo imaginaba, Jeff maldijo al profe y dijo hoy más insultos que en toda su vida... Eh... bueno, tengo que colgar... adiós.../

-Adiós...

**[El día siguiente]**

-Hola, soy Bloody Mary, se que no nos conocemos pero creo que somos familia lejana-Dijo Mary.

-A si?-Preguntó Sally.

-Si, claro que si, me gusta tu peinado...

-Es parecido a tuyo...

-Pero la diferencia esta en que yo soy rubia... Bueno... Dime Sally, que te gustaria hacer?

-Pues... Nunca me he metido en un espejo... ¿Como haces para meterte en uno?-Preguntó Sally, Mary salio del espejo.

-Bueno, no todos pueden hacerlo, cada espiritu es diferente, tu puedes desaparecer cuando quieres y aparecer cuando quieres, en cambio yo aparezco solo dentro de algun espejo, puedo salir, pero para irme devo de meterme en algun espejo, es muy interesante asustar asi, ademas de que siempre dejo rastro de sangre o rompo el espejo, entonces saben que no fue su imaginacion...

-Ah...

-Mira, como me caes bien, te diria mi verdadero nombre, haber si el apellido te suena o lago... Me llamó, Mary Worth Whales, pero me cambie deapellido a Weeis, pero mi autentico apellido sera Worth Whales...

-¿Porque te lo cambiaste?

-Porque... supongo que no quiero tener el mismo que mis padres lo tenian...

* * *

_**(~°-°)~ | ~(°-°~) | \(^o^)/ | ~(^o^)~**_

* * *

**Bueno, esa canción que sonó de tono, se llama Heartbreak Hotel de YOHIO**

**Y como estuvieron los emoticonos, hay posibilidad de que los vieseis algún día en otra página, los japoneses los suelen usar mucho, tan elaborados, no se conforman con un simple :D o :) ellos van a lo dedicado.**

**Sip, si os preguntáis, se bastante japonés y sigo aprendiendo Sueco.**

**Ya dije en el anterior que pondría a Allyson Huatsumer de Vocaloidfan18 y me prometí que Sally saldría mas, ya que salieron las dos por primera vez en el mismo capítulo, pero Jane ha acabado saliendo más que Sally.**

**Mary Gray de wendylove4**

**Horror Illusions de XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Emily Brown de Barbara Barreau**

**Allyson Huatsumer de Vocaloidfan18**

**Rei Enna "Alacris" de Zero-Enna-fics**

**Acepto OC e ideas.**

**Si queréis que vuestros OC sean parejas de Creepy Pastas, estos son los ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer.**

**-BEN.**

**-Bloody Mary.**

**-Eyeless Jack.**

**-Masky.**

**-Hoody.**

**-Jane the Killer**

**Atte: ****_Lana_**


	22. Chapter 22

_Pensamientos__  
__''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)__  
susurros_

* * *

_**Capito-22**_

-Jeff... cambia de canal...-Dijo Candy tumbada en el sofá.

-Candy... no voy a cambiar de canal...-Dijo Jeff tumbado en el suelo.

Llaman a la puerta.

-¡Slendy! Abre la puerta...-Jeff casi gritó.

-¡Jeff! No voy a abrir la puerta...-Contestó Slendy desde la cocina.

Se abre la puerta-Pues ya entramos nosotras.

Entraron las dos Mary, Horror, Jane y Emily.

-¿Que hacéis?-Pregunto Jane.

-Mirar la tele...-Dijo Jeff-BEN! Tu novia esta en aquí.

-Imbécil! BEN no está en casa, dijo que fue a ver a Imscary y a Tails doll-Dijo Candy.

Vuelven a llamar a la puerta.

-Hola soy Eri-Eri entra a la casa-Necesito a alguien que cante.

-Podría yo?-Preguntó Bloody Mary.

-Lamentablemente, necesito a un chico...

Jeff, BEN, Masky, Hoody y Jack se ponen detrás de Eri.

-Vaya cualquier cosa por la fama-Dijo Eri y mira a BEN-Ben... em... eres un candidato, Jeff... tu también lo eres... Masky... eh... no... Hoody... lo ciento, pero no y Jack... tu tampoco, eres demasiado alto... Entonces BEN y Jeff

Los dos chicos sonríen.

-Bien, vuestro vestuario... el que sea el ganador para salir en un concierto... pues... no, mejor... esta tarde, para ensayar, debéis ir con un vestido, si es de sweet lolita mejor... anda, nos vemos...

-Un momento... ¿Cómo que un vestido?-Pregunto Jeff.

-Pues, el concierto, será de un cuarteto, cantara, una chica vestida de lolita, yo vestida de chico, un chico vestido de chico y un chico vestido de lolita, el chico que iba vestido de lolita fue al entierro de su querido abuelo y cayó en una depresión, le hemos dado unas vacaciones

-¿Qué tipo de canción es esa?-Peguntó BEN.

-Magnet, trata de una o más parejas que se han pero socialmente no pueden estar juntos por edad, sexo, son familia...

-Y no podrían ir todos vestidos normal y que los chicos cantasen con las chicas?-Pregunto BEN.

-Si fuese así, pues no tendría nada que ver con el contra idealismo que queremos darle...

-Ah... pero un vestido?-Pregunto Jeff-Nunca he visto a ningún chico así...

Eri gruñe y saca su móvil-Mirad.

Enseña la foto de una persona con vestido lolita, pelo rubio con colas.

-Que mona-Dijo BEN.

-Es guapa-Dijo Jeff.

-Se llama YOHIO, es un cantante sueco, ya veis a él le queda bien.

-Hombre... si tiene cuerpo de muñeca de porcelana...-Dijo Jeff.

-Mmm... mejor me busco a otro que canté...

* * *

(~°-°)~ | ~(°-°~) | \(^o^)/ | ~(^o^)~

* * *

**Siento que el capitulo sea tan corto y que haya tardado tanto... no se senti inspirada**

**Mary Gray de wendylove4**

**Horror Illusions de XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Emily Brown de Barbara Barreau**

**Allyson Huatsumer de Vocaloidfan18**

**Rei Enna "Alacris" de Zero-Enna-fics**

**Acepto OC e ideas.**

**Si queréis que vuestros OC sean parejas de Creepy Pastas, estos son los ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer.**

**-BEN.**

**-Bloody Mary.**

**-Eyeless Jack.**

**-Masky.**

**-Hoody.**

**-Jane the Killer**

**Atte: ****_Lana_**


	23. Capitulo Alternativo

**Este**_** capitulo es uno alternativo para disculparme por haber tardado tanto. En él solo saldran Creepy Pastas y personajes terciarios.**_

* * *

_**La cabaña de la Pradera**_

_En una pradera existia una cabaña. En ella vivian una pareja y sus dos hijos, una dolescente y un niño. La adolescente iba a presentarle su novio a sus padres._

Eri: Papa, mama, hoy les presentare a mi novio.

Slendy*Deja el periodico*: ¿Novio?

Jeff*Sale de la cocina*: Oh.. mi niña ya tiene novio... un momento... ¿Yo soy la madre?

Eri*Le tira un zapato a la cabeza*: *Susura* Sigue el dialogo maldito... *Deja de susurar* ... Bueno, ahora mismo esta esperando fuera, se los presentare ahora mismito...

_Despues de unos minutos_

Eri: Ya estamos...*Arastrando el extremo de una bufanda*... Se llama Eyeless Jack... *Suelta la bufanda*

Jack*En el suelo con las manos intentando aflojar la bufanda*: No puedo respirar... me muero...

Eri: A mama ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jeff: Sí, pero llamame solo Jeff..

Eri: De acuerdo... mami...

Jeff: *Facepalm. Se van a otra habitacion*

Jack*Huida silenciosa*

Slendy: ¿A donde crees que vas?

BEN: Eh... tu eres la nueva victima de Eri?

Jack: Soy... Soy su novio...

BEN: Es lo mismo...

Jack: *Pensamientos* Da igual lo que diga él, cuando se giren me largo volando*

BEN: Papa... Se me quedo atascada la pelota en el arbol...

Slendy: Otra vez? Bueno *Se van*

Jack: *Huida silenciosa otra vez* Es mi oportunidad... *Le agarra un tentaculo*

Slendy: A donde te crees que vas?

* * *

_**El nuevo profesor**_

Eri: *Pensamiento* Ya hemos hecho el primer examen del curso, me he cansado del cole, como termine de cantar para acabar aqui ¿Que hize mal?

_Suena el timbre y entra a clase_

Tutor: Hoy su professor de mates estaenfermo *Todos los alumnos lo celebran* No lo celebreis, porque hemos encontrado al sustituto perfecto...

_Unos minutos despues entra el profesor._

Slendy: Hola, soy el sustituto y os dire mis castigos*Se sienta* Ejem... Si alguien habla sin permiso, me lo como, si alguien no hace los deberes, me lo como, si alguien molesta, me lo como, si alguien se duerme, me lo como... y diciendo estas, ya podeis imaginar los siguientes castigos ¿Alguna pregunta?

_Todos levantan la mano_

Slendy: ... Ah! Si alguien hace alguna pregunta estupida o sobre mi aspecto, desaparecera misteriosamente *Todos bajan la mano*

Eri: *Pensamiento* El que penso que Slendy seria un buen sustituto, debia de ser un sadico...

Slendy: Bien, se que la semana pasada hicisteis un examen y os lo he corregido yo.*Los reparte a todos*

Eri: *Levanta la mano*

Slendy: ¿Si?

Eri: ¿Puedo tirarme por la ventana?

Slendy: ¿Eh?

Eri: Cuando era pequeña, la primera vez que hize un examen de mates me dije que cuando sacase más de un seis me tiraria por la ventana, ademas me hace mucha ilusion hacerlo..

Slendy: ¿Sabes que estamos en el tercer piso?

Eri: Si

Slendy: Yo no me responsabilizo de lo que te pase... ¿Vale?

Eri: Vale...

Slendy: De acuerdo, sera un almuno menos al que aguantar...

Eri: Wiiii *Se tira por la ventana*

Slendy: Los jovenes de hoy... cada dia mas locos...

* * *

**Ok, esto es lo poco que se me ocurrio, espere que les hayan gustado, es un mini capitulo de dos historias diferentes para disculparme por tardar tanto y espero que el proximo capitulo, el 23, venga pronto.**

**Y queria decirle a Pablo Peña que ya pense en poner a Mr.P cuando me lo presentó, solo que no sabia como hacerle entrar en la historia, asi que saldra en el proximo capitulo saldracon la idea que tuviste porque me inspire enseguida cuando lo comentaste.**

**Atte:****_ Lana_**


	24. Chapter 24

_Pensamientos__  
__''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)__  
susurros_

* * *

**_Capitulo-23_**

**_La victima de Eri_**

Viernes, 26 de octubre

Al remitente,

Mañana será el día. Ten paciencia, no hagas ningún error o si no te arrepentirás de por vida. Hablando del Boken* está a salvo, pero no por mucho. Aquí no se puede fiar de nadie, ni de las paredes. Cambiando de tema, supongo que sigues cumpliendo condena, no te echo la culpa... tal vez si, ¿Celoso? ¿No tienes el Boken? Bueno, ya lo hablaremos cuando termine tu condena. Recuerda, dale recuerdos a Eli*, esa pobrecilla, está contigo ¿Verdad? Su cuerpo me pertenece, no me vengas con excusas hijo del... ¿De un científico loco? No sé qué decirte Hito*. Antes de todo eso me caías bien, pero deje a Eli atrás, ¿Y tú? Hijo de un científico, tu madre murió cuando eras pequeño y un día te mataron, tu padre intento revivirte. ¿Cómo terminaste? El resultado fue demente ¿Poderes de SlenderMan? ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Pero claro, conociste a mi enemiga Lana* y su amigo Neil*, tu querías volver a ser humano ¿Verdad? Lo conseguiste, Lana te cambio y dio tus poderes a Neil para que no muriera, ¿La mejor demonio del mundo? Nos condenara a todos, nos condenó a todos. Ella destruyo la Tierra pero claro la Tierra de ''otra dimensión''. ¿Sabes qué? Lo sé, siguen molestándote, nunca volverás a ser humano como antes, tu pelo marrón se había vuelto negro y tus ojos marrones rojos cuando tu padre quería revivirte y después todo exactamente igual, solo que tus ojos eran negros y... sin poderes de SlenderMan, una pena que volvieras a esa mediocre dimensión. Que te lo pases bien mientras el Amo del jardín Infernal* y los Siete Pecados Capitales* te castigan.

Que te diviertas Hito.

Eriエリ

-Me aburro-Dijo Jeff.

-Yo también-Dijeron Masky y Hoody. Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si?-Contesto Slender-¿Co... Como del...? Sí... ya sé que se me oye horriblemente mal... ¿Qué de que agua? Ah... vale... ya te lo traeremos-Cuelga.

-¿Quién era?-Pregunto Jeff.

-Eh... Numero equivocado...-Slender vuelve a la cocina. Allí se un zapato rompe la ventana y cae al suelo-Pero que...

-Te acabo de llamar y aun no me lo has traído-Grito Eri y le tiro el otro zapato-No me hagas usar mi disco-sombrero.

-Ya iba a ello...

-Yo soy alguien muy exigente, lo quiero ya...

-Hola Eri-Masky entro en la cocina-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Que pasa!? Hoy vienen a entrevistarme y no hay agua ni nada de beber, ¿Que impresión daría? El tipo que viene es muy exigente...

-¿Y tantas prisas solo por eso?

-Además de eso tengo a alguien...

-¿A alguien?

-Sí, a alguien...

-¿Has secuestrado a alguien?

-No hombre, aquí somos legales... Pero si hace falta pues ya lo veremos... Bueno, yo me voy... ¿Podría salir por la ventana?

-Has entrado por la ventana... puedes salir si nos la pagas-Dijo Slender.

-Vale... ¿Puedo salir por la ventana del desván?

-Tú no estás muy bien...

-Wiiii-Corre al desván y se tira por la ventanilla.

-Se ha olvidado de sus zapatos...-Dijo Masky.

-Ñee... solo los usa para tirárselos a la gente...

**Un rato después. En un teatro.**

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-Pregunto Eri.

**-**Venimos a devolverte los zapatos-Dijo Jack.

-Ah... Bueno, no los necesito...

-Os lo dije-Dijo Slender.

-Ah! Eso... Venid chicos...-Siguen a Eri hasta otra habitación-Os presento a Mr. P, él hará el trabajo que vosotros no quisisteis hacer ¡Panda de cobardes!

-Hola soy Mr.-Dijo.

-Yo soy Eyeless Jack, ese es Masky y Hoody, BEN, Alacris y Slendy y el otro...

-¿El otro? Me llamo Jeff! JEFF THE KILLER! Maldito ciego ¡CIEGO ES LO QUE ERES!

Los dos comenzaron a pelear.

-Bueno... Mientras tanto te enseñare el sitio y eso...-Dijo Eri a Mr. P

**En el escenario**

-Este es un sitio magnifico, se puede hacer de todo, ensayar y después de los conciertos, tirarte al suelo y descansar, también es uno de los sitios que da más estrés, menos que las conferencias y los orales pero más que los estudios y exámenes... por algo yo no voy al instituto... Solo fui en primaria y un año en secundaria... ¡Ah! El vestuario...

**En la chácena**

-Ya llame a los del vestuario... eh... que prefieres ¿Detalles azules celeste o amarillo?

-Azul...

-Seh! Viva el azul... el mejor color del mundo... bueno si eso, ya vendrán los del vestuario, no me suele preocupar mucho eso ya que siempre voy vestida igual...

**Fuera de un camerino**

-Te presentare al equipo...-Entran en él-_Ella es la señora Payne, no se sabe con quién estuvo casada pero se casó con alguien..._EJEM! Como iba diciendo, a ella la llamamos Señora P.* es un demonio pasivo y ese de allá es... es Dero...

-Hola-Dijo la mujer. Vestía de negro, con el pelo corto y también negro, ojos rojos, dientes puntiagudos, uñas largas, lengua parecida a la de una serpiente y cuello extremadamente largo.

-Bienvenido-Dijo un chico de pelo negro, con orejas de gato y ojos amarillos.

-Él será tu pareja... hablando de eso... ensayamos cinco días a la semana, el concierto será en cinco meses, parece mucho, pero es muy poco, y los dos meses antes del concierto, ensayaremos ya con los trajes... Dime... ¿Alguna vez has llevado vestido?

-Eh... No...

-Ah... Porque si no serias andrógeno... aunque eso estaría bien para la canción... el día en que cantaremos, serás un sweet lolita y homosexual... pero solo por tres minutos y medio... no te vayas a volver loco... Ahora vuelvo-Eri se marcha.

-Si... Deberías tener cuidado de no volverte loco... pero por los proyectiles... Eri tira cualquier cosa que tenga en mano a la cabeza de quien le molesta... Vuelan muchos objetos por aquí... Donde te habrás metido-Dijo la señora P.

* * *

***Boken: Significa Libro en sueco.**

***Eli: Es Eri antes de ser Eri, habla de ella misma, cuando aún no era conocida como Eri, como una tercera persona, antes era una asesina en serie.**

***Hito: Su madre murió cuando tenía 5 años, a él también lo mataron a los 15 y su padre, un científico, quiso revivirlo, se estuvo años hasta que murió de viejo e Hito despertó, aun siendo joven, sin recordarse de nada de su pasado. Era un chico de pelo marrón y ojos iguales, hasta que revivió, su padre uso muchas maquinas hasta que su pelo y sus ojos cambiaron a negro y rojo. También obtuvo poderes parecidos a los de SlenderMan. Él quiso volver a ser humano pero no volvió a serlo del todo.**

***Lana: Es una Diosa de los Demonio Perro que fue asesinada en su época(Edad Media) y revivida en el siglo XXI, allí mataba a otros seres malignos.(Mas info sobre ella, Hito y Neil en mi perfil de deviantart(Web: www. lanaasahi. deviantart. com)**

***Neil: Él es un humano que descubrió el secreto de Lisa(Cuerpo que usaba Lana para camuflarse entre humanos). A este lo mataron y Lana intercambio su sangre con la de Hito(En esos momentos llamado Slendy). Este obtuvo sus poderes, pero a Hito solo le volvían los ojos completamente rojos, uñas afiladas y dietes afilados, además de los tentáculos y a Neil los ojos verdes con rojo, garras y colmillos, Lana lo bautizo no como ''Parecido a SlenderMan'' sino parecido a un Nergal(Especie demoniaca de la serie Grim Adventures of Billy&Mandy, un demonio parecido a SlenderMan, todo negro y este con cara. El personaje que aparece se llama Nergal, tiene un hijo llamado Nergal Junior y es el tío de Billy).**

***Amo del Jardín Infernal: Aparece en Las traumáticas historias de Alicia(historia mía). Es el guardián del teatro del Jardín infernal.**

***7 Pecados Capitales: Aparecen en la historia Las traumáticas historias de Alicia. La Muñeca de cuerda(Pecado Peraza) es la juez y si tienes un pecado leve, el castigo es ser comido por la Ama del Cementerio(Pecado Gula), Waiter e Irregular te llevaran a donde ella(Pecado Soberbia, gemelos, niña mayor y niño menor), si es mayor el Amo del Jardín Infernal(Pecado Ira) decidirá el castigo, no puede ser un pecado capital ya que solo hay 7 y ya hay portadores: Waiter/Rilliane e Irregular/Allen(Soberbia) Master of the Corte/Margarita Blanckenheim o Maestra de las Muñecas/Muñeca de cuerda (Pereza), The Cursed Gardener/Jardinero Maldito/Gammon Octo (Lujuria), Master Of Graveyard/Ama del Cementerio/Vanika Conchita(Gula) The Magician of Time/Hechicera del Tiempo/MA/Elluka Clockworker(Envidia) Gear/Gallerian Marlon(Codicia), Amo del Jardín Infernal(Ira)**

***Señora P./Mrs. P: Es un personaje creado por xxComickittyxx de un comic de CreepyPastas, el comic llamado CreepyPastas Monsters, trata de que Jeff se encontró un gato llamado Grinny, este quería matarlo pero Smile. Dog lo detuvo y Jeff pensó que Smile quiso hacerle daño a Grinny, lo echa de casa. Smile se escapa y Jeff lo busca con ayuda de Mrs. P, Slender y BEN. Grinny come una poción que Mrs. P le dio a Jeff para que pareciera humano, este al tomarla se vuelve humano y después una criatura parecida a un hombre medio gato, él está enamorado de Mrs. P y quiere defenderla. Cuando se encuentra con Jeff, BEN y Mrs. P lo confunden con Oogie Boogie, después BEN es secuestrado por un monstruo. El comic esta en deviantart, en inglés y es muy interesante(humor/aventura)**

**Mr. P de Pabloignacio. penagutierrez**

**Rei Enna "Alacris" de Zero-Enna-fics**

**Mrs. P xxcomickittyxx (Deviantart)**

**Acepto OC e ideas.**

**Si queréis que vuestros OC sean parejas de Creepy Pastas, estos son los ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer.**

**-BEN.**

**-Bloody Mary.**

**-Eyeless Jack.**

**-Masky.**

**-Hoody.**

**-Jane the Killer**

**Atte: _Lana_**


	25. Chapter 25

_Pensamientos__  
__''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)__  
susurros_

* * *

**_Capitulo-24_**

**_Dedicado al tío Slendy-_**

**_Introducción para tener una buena vida de Slenderman_**

**_Pt.1-Clase teorica  
_**

_(Voz distorsionada)_  
_El mentiroso espira,_  
_cuando incluso mi mente fue arrebatada_  
_y detenido el odio teñido de negro_

_(Voz normal)_  
_¡Hey! Sostén el peligroso juguete en tus manos,_  
_y destroza este horrible cuerpo._  
_Sacude tu cuerpo al sentimiento que no puedo sentir yo,_  
_perforar mi herida en descomposición,_  
_perfórame con las palabras..._

_(Voz distorsionada)_  
_Ese golpe más profundo y más intenso que un cuchillo._

_(Voz normal)_  
_que me divide..._

_Pude ver el mundo de los adultos atravesó de la grieta._  
_Y el sucio y sofocante cofre del tesoro del trauma._  
_Mi mundo que fue destruido en el armario,_  
_en este país de hermosos y puros sueños y esperanzas._

_Células del cerebro..._

_... Distorsionadas..._

_En la esquina de mi corazón abierto,_  
_hay una cicatriz no olvidada,_  
_y la llave de la memoria renacida, solo una palabra_

_DESAPARECE_

_(Voz distorsionada)_

_El sol caprichosamente bloqueado_  
_y la esperanza destruida._  
_El monje obscuro se hizo mi amigo, obscuridad eterna,_  
_¡Permanece Oculta!_

-Es imposible que eso siga siendo famoso-Dijo Jeff.

-Tienes envidia-Dijo Eri.

-No, no tengo ¿Como iba a tenerla?

-Pues, muy fácil, a la que pido algo, siempre hay un fan que lo hace... mira... ¿Alguien quiere matar a mi manager?

-¿Quieres matar a tu propio manager?-Preguntó Slendy.

-¿Lo harias?-Preguntó Eri.

-Tal-tal vez, no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

-No, no quiero que lo mates... ¿Lo ves, Jeff? Me funciona tío Slender-Dijo

-Mmmm... Slendy, ¿Matarias a alguien por mi?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Matalo tu solo-Contestó Slender.

-Tío Slendy ¿Matarias a alguien que Jeff odia si te lo pido yo?-Preguntó Eri.

-¿Es alguien muy importante para la humanidad?-Preguntó Slender.

-Lo ves... Tengo prioridad-Dijo-Hasta tengo una contra parte... Se llama Eri_Irai, es una tía medio tío... pero bueno, eso es otra historia... malditacopionadeaspectos...

-Y yo también, se llama Jane the Killer...

-¿No teneis nada mejro que hacer que discutir en la cocina?-Pregunto Slendy.

-¡NO!-Contestaron los dos.

Slender gruñó y fue al comedor, allí estaban Candy, Horror, las dos Mary, Sally, Jane, Emily y alguien que Slendy no vio nunca, Allyson.

-¿Ya os habéis mudado aquí?

-¡SI!-Gritaron todas

-_Ni siquiera son pareja oficialmente y ya se mudaron aquí... _Los jóvenes de hoy en día estáis un poco bastante mal...

-Ñe... eso ya es muy antiguo-Dijo Eri-Bueno ¿Que planes tiene hoy mi tío Slendy?

-Tengo que ir a comprar, pagar unas cosas, dar un paseo por el bosque, dejarle algo a SplendorMan...

-Bu! Tío, eres SlenderMan, deberías de hacer cosas mas interesantes que esas...

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer...

-Ya se, ven y te daré ideas...

**En otro lado**

-Ejem, esta clase teórica y procedimental, sera para tener una buena vida, pero no una buena vida normal, sino una buena vida de SlenderMan-Dijo Eri.

-¿En serio? ¿Clases?

-Sip, primero la teoría, después haras la practica y yo la avaluare...

-No sera muy difícil...

-Ya lo veremos, si prestas atención, no sera difícil...

-¿Empiezas ya?

-Numero uno, la vigilancia, es lo primero, pero hay que hacerlo bien, no hay que vigilar solo observando, sino traer paranoia a la victima, ella puede verte, tu puedes verla, los otros no pueden verte, que los otros crean que la victima esta paranoica, entonces ella también lo creerá, pero nunca de cerca, siempre de lejos, así dara más ilusión de paranoia...

-Eso ya lo hago

-Numero dos, insomnio, observara de noche, desde fuera, mirándola por la ventana, dentro, en casa, fuera de la habitación si tiene la puerta abierta, unos metros lejos, para que solo vea algo moverse, dentro de la habitación, en una esquina oscura, en la esquina entre pared y armario o delante de la puerta, piensa que es un niño pequeño...

-Anda ya, ¿Vas en serio?

-Totalmente...

* * *

**Siento que este haya sido tan corto, solo es porque los próximos que tengan que ver con este serán el doble de largos que uno normal, uno normal es de 1400-1500 caracteres entonces los próximos tres, creo que serán, serán de 2800-3000 caracteres.**

**También hago un concurso. Si sabes dibujar y os interesa(Eliminad los espacios) :**

**deviantART(si teneis cuenta):** : / / lanaasahi . deviantart journal / Contest - Concurso - 405120673

**Blog(si no tenéis cuenta en dA): ** : / / eri-irai. blogspot. com. es / 2013 / 10 / concursocontest - genderbend . html

**Depende de si tenéis cuenta en dA, vuestro premio sera:**

**-1r puesto: 50% de los puntos recolectados.**

**-2ndo puesto: 30% de los puntos recolectados.**

**-3r puesto: 20% de los puntos recolectados.**

**Si no tenéis cuenta:**

**-1r puesto: Canto 5 canciones vocaloid que el ganador quiera**

**-2do puesto: Canto 3 canciones Vocaloid que el ganador quiera**

**-3r puestos: Canto la canción vocaloid que ellos quieran.**

**Ya veréis los detalles en esas paginas.**

**Mary Gray de wendylove4**

**Horror Illusions de XiiTaa. Uzumaki099**

**Emily Brown de Barbara Barreau**

**Allyson Huatsumer de Vocaloidfan18**

**Acepto OC e ideas.**

**Si queréis que vuestros OC sean parejas de Creepy Pastas, estos son los ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer.**

**-BEN.**

**-Bloody Mary.**

**-Eyeless Jack.**

**-Masky.**

**-Hoody.**

**-Jane the Killer**

**Atte: _Lana_**


	26. Chapter 26

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de diálogos)  
susurros_

* * *

**_Capitulo-25_**

**_Como ser un SlenderMan-Eri en directo_**

Suena el teléfono. Nadie contesta. Buzón de voz:

**_Ho-Hola, soy Eri, tío Slendy, quiero decirte que ya sé, sé que comenzamos las clases de ser un SlenderMan ayer, no hicimos mucho, así que hoy repasaremos lo de ayer y aprenderás cosas nuevas, pero no vendré por a las tres porque tengo que ir a un programa, mientras no esté, repasa tu solo, sé que podrás, sangre de SlenderMan recorre dentro de ti... ¿Lo he dicho bien? ¿Tienes o no tienes sangre? Bueno, con eso quiero decirte que, abras perdido tus fabulosas habilidades de SlenderMan por estar haciendo... bueno, lo que haces en vez de asustar... pero como dije, no te preocupes, como ya por naturaleza eres así, no tardaremos mucho en enseñarte... Bueno, adiós._**

Eri corta.

-¿Como que no ''tardaremos'' en plural? ¿A quién llevara esa loca?

-Vaya Eri sale en la tele, y no cantando-Dijo Jeff

En la tele. Un plató con un sofá azul claro curvado con muchos cojines blancos y azules con una mesa blanca en medio, el fondo completamente blanco.

-Hola, soy Takari y hoy el invitado especial es Eri_Eri-Aplausos. Eri sonríe. Aparece un subtítulo: TakariVSEri

-¿Sabes? Algunos fans piensan que tú y yo nos odiamos...

-Oh, ¿En serio?-Takari se ríe.

-Hoy, leí los mails de mis fans antes de venir, y decían: ''Por favor, no pelees con Takari-san, sé que no se quieren el uno a al otro''.

Takari se ríe-La primera vez que te vi, fue cuando fui a un concierto con un amigo.

-Viniste a mi show y te conocí inmediatamente ¿verdad?-Takari asiente todo el rato- Y conversamos cuando yo ya estaba verdaderamente mareada.

-Mmm... No te acuerdas mucho ¿No?

-Así es, creo que eso te ha disgustado-Takari se vuelve a reír-Pero sabes, a duras penas me acuerdo de algo. Sé que tuvimos una conversación...

-Sí, así es...

-Y sin embargo, después confirme que estuviste realmente allí, y pensé: ''Oh, así que en verdad estaba allí''.

-Sí, pero realizar conciertos en vivo te impacta de esa manera,-Eri asiente-así que los fans pueden mirar esto y sentir nuestra química...-Eri deja de asentir y lo mira, echando el torso atrás, Takari se ríe y ella también-¡Hey! ¿Que fue esa pausa? Solo trataba de desmentir el rumor.

-Oh, el rumor de que no nos llevábamos bien. Eso es bueno.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí...

-Estoy un poco más relajada ahora...

-Sí, sí...

-Nos hemos visto varias veces en el trabajo.

-¡Cierto!

-Pero rara vez hemos hablado entre nosotros-Takari asiente.

-Sin embargo, la atmosfera del trabajo no es la ideal para conversar-Dijo Takari.

-Pero es más como... tú das mucho miedo.

-¿Queeeeee? Espera un minuto...-Takari mira a los lados.

-Necesitas crear una aura mucho más pacifica como yo-Takari se ríe.

-Nadie es más pacífico que yo. No, en serio ¡No es gracioso!

Eri se ríe y Takari la pega flojo. Eri toma la palabra:

-Cada vez que voy a una estación de TV o Radio, llevo frescura conmigo.

-¿¡Que!? Tu no haces más que intimidar a las personas-Takari casi grita y Eri se ríe-Te he visto muchas veces detrás del escenario pero estabas con una mirada...-Abre mucho los ojos y mira a la nada-... ¡Así!

-Soy bastante tímida, en realidad.

-Eso me hizo pensar que éramos polos opuestos. Todos quieren abrazarme todo el tiempo-Eri se ríe-Siempre estoy diciendo: Hey, deténganse, deténganse-Mueve los brazos, uno a cada lado como si empujara a personas a sus lados-El staff aquí del NHK se están comportando porque ya me abrazaron. Pero la primera vez que entre en el estudio, todos saltaron encima de mí. Es peligroso. Ves estas mangas, fueron arrancadas por ellos-Señala a su camisa sin mangas.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Mírate, tu traje parece una armadura, lista para herir personas. Te ves muy sedienta de sangre-Eri ríe.

-Sin embargo, he madurado recientemente.

-No es así. Todo está a tu alrededor, algo así como el hedor de la muerte-Eri ríe-La muerte de todas las criaturas que has lastimado en el pasado. Sus maldiciones están en ti.

-¿Eso crees?

-Probablemente. De otra manera, tú no podrías realizar esos gritos.

-¿No soy lo suficientemente madura?

-No. Tú deberías de ser como yo, una frutilla caminante

Eri se ríe-¿Eres una frutilla?

-Porque soy estacional. Escuche que fuiste a Australia.

-Cada año planeo un viaje al extranjero con mis fans. Nosotros entonces viajamos por mar y hacemos conciertos acústicos solo para los fans. También nos tomamos fotos juntas y pensé: ''Iremos a Sídney este año''

-¿Cuál fue el factor decisivo?

-Antes fuimos a Hawái y a Las Vegas, pero queríamos ir a un lugar diferente que no sea América.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Pero 1500 de nosotros viajando juntos ¿Te imaginas? Así que reservar vuelos era el problema...

-Eso sería difícil, sí.

-...Al llegar al país, necesitábamos hoteles donde quedarnos, así que estas cosa necesitaban ser consideradas. Personalmente me gustaría ir a lugares como Suecia.

-¿Que irías a hacer allí?

-Bueno, quizás iría a ver el Melodifestivalen** dependiendo del mes o quizás un concierto acústico a campo abierto. Tengo visiones como esa.

Takari se ríe-La idea es genial, pero no puedo imaginarme a nadie yendo contigo: ''¡Queridos fans, esto es un campo sueco, abrigaros que tal vez tengáis frio!'' o ''¡Queridos fans, esto es el Melodifestivalen, nos pasaremos toda la estancia escuchando a cantantes que no teníais ni idea de que existían solo porque quiero ver quién de ellos va a Eurovisión''. Porque es como... ¡Waaai! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser lanzada por los fans eufóricos, diciendo: ''Wasshoi''. Tú podrías hacer eso incluso en las orillas del rio Arakawa.

-Tú intentas convencerme de que vaya a Japón, aunque eso era parte de la visión que quería materializar para mis fans, pero ni siquiera pudimos conseguir los vuelos a Stockholm. Así que una elección alternativa era Sídney. Pensé: ''Los canguros son geniales''. Los fans quizá nunca vieron koalas. Mi mayor preocupación era el Opera House**.

-Oh, te refieres a esto-Takari hace gestos raros con las manos.

-Sí, así que pensé ''Sí, Sídney tiene un Opera House. Entonces vamos a hacerlo en él''. Así que les avise en mi staff ''Vamos a hacer el concierto en el Opera House''

-¿Ves? ¿Ven cuan mandona es?

-¿Porque me atacas tanto?-Dijo Eri y se ríe.

-Bueno, porque si fuera tú, estaría diciendo: ''Todo está bien. Diviértanse nadando''

-Suena bien, pero ¿No es negligencia?

-No, no, no, estaría diciendo: ''Todos coman estos pescados y mariscos'' Pero tú eres como-Se apoya en el sofá, relajado-''Vayan a reservar el escenario, AHORA'' Esa es la impresión que me das. Si fuera a Australia, todo el transporte se haría en canguros, en bolsas de canguros.-Imita como si estuviera en una bolsa. Eri se ríe.

-Eso es abuso de animales.

Los dos se ríen.

-Pero, te gustó Australia ¿No?

-Me gustó Australia.

-Sin embargo, no tienes ningún bronceado.

-Escuche que la intensidad de los Rayos Ultravioletas ahí son 8 veces más que en Japón, bueno pongo Japón porque fui a Japón a firmar unos papeles y a hablar con tu hermana, desde allí les dije a los fans a donde iríamos y fuimos directamente de Japón a Australia...

-Un momento... ¿Con mi hermana? Yo no tengo ni primas...-Eri lo mira.

-¿No? Entonces...-Se ríen-No sé quién puedo ser, pero se parecía a ti, hasta decía que era tu hermana.

-Ah, es verdad, sí tengo una hermana... se me olvidó que la tenía-Vuelven a reír.

-Bueno, sobrestime a los Rayos Ultravioletas porque son invisibles y pensé que iba a estar bien.

-¿En realidad era visible?

-Entonces mi piel comenzó a derretirse.

-Oh, cierto, no eres humana ¿Verdad?

-En serio, senti dolor en todo mi cuerpo en ese momento.

-Ah, démosle sangre tibia... o un conejo recién sacrificado-Eri se ríe ante lo que dijo Takari.

-Comentarios como esos hacen llorar a los niños cuando ven este programa-Takari se ríe.

-Bueno, hoy Eri-chan cantara una hermosa canción que reúne los sentimientos de varios espíritus malvados.

Eri se ríe.

-¿¡Qué clase de introducción es ESA!?

-¡Esta bien! Un poco de exageración funciona bien.

-Comentarios como esos harán llorar a los niños cuando escuchen la canción.

-De acuerdo, eso estuvo mal. Esta es una canción dedicada a las parejas enamoradas ¿Verdad?

-Sabes, estoy como... en estado de shock hoy. No estaba preparada para ser atacada tantas veces.

-¿En serio? Fue genial. El show de hoy fue de veras provechoso.

-Siento como nos hemos acercado un poco demasiado el uno al otro-Se ríen.

-Bueno entonces, por favor introduce tu hermosa canción.

-Esta canción es presentada por malos espíritus.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Si?-Pregunta Jeff-Ah, hola Eri... No, no está... Vale, vale...-Deja el teléfono-¡Slendy es para ti!

-¿Qué quieres Eri?

**_-Ya termine, oye, cuando te llame por primera vez, estabas en casa, pero no querías contestarme, la verdad es que, los planes cambiaron y llegare más tarde porque tengo que ir a otro programa con Takari, el presentador, y, si ves a Mr. P podrías decirle que me llame, esta ilocalizable y hay que pasarle la canción cuanto antes._**

-Sí, sí, lo hare.

**_-No sé si fiarme de ti... Bueno, adiós_**

Una hora después.

Alacris cambia de canal.

-¿Porque cambias?-Pregunta Jeff.

-Llevas un tiempo mirando la tele, pero no ves nada en ella.

-Eri saldrá en otro directo...

Cambia a otro canal.

En la tele.

-Creo que sorprendes a muchos ya que tu no sueles hablar mucho, Eri.

En la habitación.

-No os dijo el canal que era?

-...

Otra vez en la tele.

-Porque cuando te hacen una pregunta... Respondes: ''Ah, sí'' o ''Suena divertido''. Con muy poca energía ¿No? Entonces no veo lo que hay dentro de ti y solo pienso que eres una persona apática- Decía Takari.

-Pero puedo ser agradable ¿Verdad?

-Eh, eh, eh... Claro que si-Dijo otro chico.

Aparece un subtítulo: DeigoVSTakariVSEri

-¿Ves? Deigo me entiende-Dijo Eri.

-Ah, también te se descifrar-Dijo Takari-Te entiendo

-En serio, tu...

-Te entiendo-Siguió Takari.

-...Desafías mi paciencia-Acabo Eri.

Aparece un resumen de lo que va a pasar:

* * *

-¿Has estado casada?-Pregunto Takari.

-Eh... no tengo ni 15 años...

* * *

-Mi abuelo era raro y se apegaba más al otro lado de la familia-Dijo Deigo.

* * *

-Lo que de verdad me motivó, fueron los espectáculos de un famoso actor en ese entonces-Dijo Eri.

* * *

-''Desde el deseo y *Ushh*''-Dijeron Takari, Deigo y Eri abrazándose el pecho y moviendo los brazos.

* * *

-Quiero que se vea más original-Dijo Takari.

* * *

Voz de mujer-Hoy, tres grandes músicos nos ofrecen una charla elegante.

Aparece el intro. Los tres acaban de venir y se sientan en una silla cada uno.

-Empecemos.

-Ok-Dijo Takari.

-No digas ok-Dijo Eri.

-Ay, caray-Dijo Takari-Hoy te ves muy bien

-Si es lo que llevo siempre, lo lleve incluso en el otro programa, solo eres tú que te cambias de ropa cada hora.

-Ah... ¿Y tú Deigo?

-Solo estoy usando ropa casual

-Yo también, de verdad-Dijo Takari- Es casi como si trajera mi ropa de dormir.

-Ah, bien.

-¿Porque eres tan fría conmigo?

**Laman a la puerta**

Eri abre la puerta-Ya estoy, fueron tres largas horas pero, Slendy... Vamos, tienes clase.

-Oh, no...

**Un poco después.**

-Vigilancia con paranoia, insomnio. Esos dos términos tan... ¿Increíbles? Te los enseñe ayer-Dijo Eri.

-¿Porque haces todo esto?

-Porque estás perdiendo todo tu poder... Examen práctico sorpresa, hoy a las doce...

-¿¡Aun pones un examen el segundo día!?

-¡Exacto!

**A las 00:00**

-Llegas cinco segundos tarde-Dijo Eri.

-¿No me iras a descontar puntos?-Slender se ríe.

-Podría hacerlo... Podría hacerlo, pero no quiero volver a repetir esos términos, solo tienes que hacer lo que hiciste con esos chicos... eh... Alex y el otro se llamaba Noah y los de EverymanHYBRID, Marble Hornets y TribeTwelve... Exactamente lo mismo...

* * *

****Melodifestivalen: Literalmente seria: Festival de la música. Es un ''concurso'' que se hace en Suecia creo que durante un mes y poco más, en él todos los cantantes/bandas suecas que quieren participar, participan y el ganador va a Eurovisión y el segundo creo que es el que representa Suecia. O sea, el ganador va a Eurovisión y el que queda segundo da los votos de Suecia a otros países.**

****Opera House: Es un teatro, Sídney tiene el más famoso.**

**He fallado mi objetivo de conseguir 3000 palabras.**

**Mr. P de Pablo Peña**

**Alacris Enna de Zero-Enna-fics**

**Acepto OC e ideas.**

**Si queréis que vuestros OC sean parejas de Creepy Pastas, estos son los ocupados:**

**-Jeff the Killer.**

**-BEN.**

**-Bloody Mary.**

**-Eyeless Jack.**

**-Masky.**

**-Hoody.**

**-Jane the Killer**

**Atte: _Lana_**


End file.
